Skinny Love
by artist quest
Summary: "Youll be okay" he calls before hes forced to leave. I feel tears prick at my eyes, we both know I wont make it. At least I know I had him, even if it was only for a small amount of time... Annie is the girl tribute for the 70th annual Hunger Games. She cant believe her luck when her and her famous mentor Finnick Odair fall in love. Any love no matter how skinny, is enough.
1. The End is also the Beginning

1.

* * *

Sometimes you meet the best people in the worst times. And you love them because they were there for you during these times. You love them because you are no longer alone. A burden is lighter when its carried by more than just one.

* * *

"Honey wake up" my mother calls sweetly from downstairs "you need to get ready for today!". I groan and roll over, the usual fear finding a quick place in my stomach, I can't help but shake a little.

Today is the reaping for the 70th annual Hunger Games. During the dark days the 13 Districts rebelled against the Capitol, the 12 Districts were defeated. The 13th obliterated. The only thing that lies there now is a large pile of ash and dust. Each District has a job which they perform for the Capitol, for Example in District 4 they provide the Capitol with fish. Life was good in 4, I couldn't say the same for the other Districts. Where you celebrated if you made it to an old age. To remind the Districts that no one can defeat the Capitol each District of Panem would offer up one young man and woman as tribute to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. Everyone would watch a live broadcast of the show.

It sickens me that the Capital enjoys watching people die for their entertainment. I roll out of my bed and walk to my window. I can see the water rolling across the sand down at the beach. I wish I could be sitting there with my toes in the water, instead I have to stand in the town square and pray that I'm not the person reaped. Through my little glass window I see someone splashing around in the water, even from where I am I can tell who it is. The signature blond hair and build, could only be the District`s pride and joy Finnick Odair. Oh how lucky the tribute this year would be to get him as a mentor.

Finnick is an example of the Capitol cruelty. I remember before he went into the games he was nice and sweet and humble. They turned him into a cocky womanizer. Everyone wanted a chance to be with the famous Finnick Odair. His name was whispered in the halls at school girls eyed him waiting for their chance. He could have anything or anyone he wanted.

I remember watching his games, he won when his endless line up of sponsors sent him a trident. The other tributes didn't have a chance after that, they were gonners the second they go caught in one of his nets.

I turn away from the window and open my closet doors. What to wear on a day you could be going off to your death? It was expected you wear your nicest clothes, even tributes in the poorest Districts managed to scrape up a decent outfit to wear. I wish I could just show up in sweats. I don't because I know my mother would yell at me and force me into nicer clothes.

I glance at my array of dresses and sigh. Why did I need so many? My mother made sure I was well equipped in every beauty equipment possible. I need to look "pretty" all the time, I honestly don't care how I look. I usually just spend my free time swimming and working at my dads fishing store. When I wasnt doing those things I was either at school or sick.

"Hurry up sweetie we need to leave soon" my mother calls cheerfully. It was strange that most people in 4 were excited for the games, they waited for them to come. They wanted the honor of having their children shipped off to the Capitol to be slaughtered. Sadly my mother is one of those people. This was normal in DIstricts 1 , 2 and 4. Other Districts call us careers. We usually win, not that anyone like me would stand a chance. No matter what District I come from. I'm short and skinny, standing at only about 5`2. Someone like Finnick could wrap their arms around my waist twice. I was small and weak and I couldn't do anything, I wouldn't stand a chance.

I finally decide on a pale blue cardigan and light brown pencil skirt. I put on light brown leather boots, I always wear my boots when I'm not in the water, though I wish I could wear my normal sandals. I run a brush through my short brown hair. I dont have much hair I need to brush through. I grab my small golden locket and put it around my neck. The locket has small fish along it, it appears like they are swimming. My father gave it to me when I was little. It used to be his grandmothers. Inside there is a picture of my family, my parents standing together, their arms entwined and my sister Emmy and I standing in front of them. The other side is empty, I still don't have a picture there yet.

My younger sister Emmy is only 12 years old, this would be her first reaping. I know she is scared but their is no shortage of kids willing to volunteer, and she never has taken out tesera so her name is only in there once. I feel bad for kids in poorer Districts who are forced to take out tessera and have their names in the big glass ball doubled. I feel nervous and I don't have very many. My sister is an exact image of my mother, long blond hair, big sea green eyes tall and skinny. I got my shortness and dark brown hair from my father.

I look in the mirror to make sure my outfit is okay. The locket hangs neatly on my neck, just where I placed it. The collar of my shirt is turned upwards and I quickly fold it down. My short hair is sticking up in my usual pixie cut and my large green eyes seem to pop out of my head. My eyes are the only thing I got from my mother. I have long black eyelashes and freckles across the bridge of my nose. I guess I'm pretty but I don't stand out, I'm just normal. And thats the way I have always liked it.

I didn't talk to many people at school, I didn't have many friends. Many people considered me mature for my age, which did not earn me many friends and I always ended up sitting alone at break. They called me "Crazy Cresta" their names never bothered me. One day there was a girl in school who felt bad for me and came to sit with me. You wouldn't think she would be the type to really care but surprisingly she always cared for me. Though she was a bit of a piece of work. She is stubborn and loud and sometimes rude. She wasn't afraid to say what she feels.

"_You should brush you hair" was the first thing she had ever said to me when she sat down "it looks weird"._

"_If you're here to make fun of me you can just leave" I had said, as long as people left me alone I was fine._

"_I like you" she replied "you're not an annoying jerk like everyone else" she had stated._

"_Thanks" I had said sheepishly not really knowing what to say._

"_No problem" she had replies with a smile "Im Lynn"._

"_Annie" I had replied with a smile._

"Annie time to go" my mother calls impatiently from downstairs, I quickly snap out of my day dream and pray that neither Lynn or I get reaped. Were 17 only one more year before we would both be safe. Once I'm downstairs my mother claps her hands and gives me a hug.

"You look beautiful darling" she says. She eyes my hair but I dont care. She was quite mad when I came home one day with all my hair chopped off. She stopped complaining when she realized it wasn't going to make my hair grow back any faster.

"Your so pretty" my sister gushes from beside my mother. Her blond hair is pulled back from her tanned face with a pretty yellow ribbon and she is dressed in a pretty yellow sun dress. I happen to be one of the only people in District 4 who doesn't have a tan, Lynn always teased me about it, though shes even paler than me. But no matter how long I am out in the sun I only ever stay pale, white as snow my father would say. Not that there was any snow on the beaches of 4, I had only seen it in pictures at school.

"You too Pooky" I say with a smile, Pooky has been her nickname since she was little. I take her hand and hold it comfortingly. Not only was this Emmy`s (Emelia`s) first reaping but their father had passed away last winter from the flue. They were doing fine with me and my mom working the shop but nothing would ever dull the pain in our hearts. At least our mom managed to keep it together for us, she pushed away the pull of depression. For this I love her, for her love for the Capitol I hate her. No I hate the Capitol, they've brainwashed her, as they have so many other people.

We step out onto the streets and a cool breeze whips across my face. At least we wouldn't have to stand in the square with the hot sun beating down on us. We walk to the town square where the District is gathering. We get our fingers pricked before I have to say goodbye to Emmy and join the 17 year old girls. We are quite close to the stage now that we are 17, next year we would be the closest you could get without the peace keepers blocking you. I find Lynn in the crowd and walk over to her.

"This is a pain" she says scornfully "I could be doing something actually interesting right now".

I smile "Well hello to you too, you look nice". Today she has actually put an effort into her clothing, usually she doesn't care. Or can't afford the nice clothes that my mother continuously buys me. Lynne's family is one of the poor families in the District, they got food on their table at night but just barley. They all worked hard, not that I don't.

Lynn is dressed in a pale blue dress, the sleeves cover her arms and the skirt reaches her knees. She has on a pair of blue flats and her hair is tied with a pretty blue bow. Her hair is curly and red, usually sticking all over the place but today pulled back nicely. Her orange hair, freckles and pale skin stand out, at least Im not the only one. Her big blue eyes twinkle when she looks at me.

"Not to bad yourself" she tells me, that was the closest complement you would get from Lynn. Im happy she cares enough about me not to point out every single one of my flaws like she does with other people.

"Don't they realize how ridiculous they look?" she says while glaring at the stage. Our escort is seated beside the two mentors and the town mayor. Her outfit goes perfectly with her name. Shes dressed in what appears to be a large daisey, the large white petals just making room for her head. Daisy's hair is bright pink and her face is covered in white makeup. She looks like a scary pink clown.

"I think its the style" I say with a giggle before my eyes drift to the person she is talking to, more like hanging over. Finnick Odair looks amazing in khaki pants, a button down white shirt that shows his chest underneath and normal black shoes. His blond hair is sticking up everywhere. I can see every single girl here swooning over him. He looks in my direction and he winks. I glance around to see every girl staring at me like they want to kill me. I blush and look back at Finnick, he smiles at me again and I quickly smile back. He turns his head away and Lynn elbows me in the ribs.

"What was that?" she gushes her voice an octave higher.

"I dont know" I answer honestly.

"Well I think someone likes you" she says playfully. But I shake my head, Finnick Odair playboy of the Capitol wouldn't want anything to do with an ordinary girl like me. There were much prettier girls here than me, he probably does that with everyone. Actually come to think of it, he does it a lot. My heart rate lowers momentarily before I see Daisy step towards the microphone and I clutch Lynns hand and pray that they can make it through one more reaping.

"Welcome, welcome" Daisy says cheerfully in her silly Capitol accent "welcome to the 70th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor".

Lynn scoffs but I ignore her, not wanting to draw attention to us. Daisy starts the video and we wait patiently for it to end, we see the same one every year, nothing special. The mayor says a few words, his voice drones on and I feel myself begin to drift off. Lynn elbows me when Daisy has moved to the boys glass ball.

She reaches her perfectly manicured hand into the glass ball and ruffles around the papers. She clutches onto the slip of paper and walks to the microphone. "Ivan Woodscott" she calls out. A tall muscular tanned boy walks to the stage and the crowd cheers, he could really stand a chance in the games. "Any Volunteers?" Daisy asks. No one volunteers, which surprises me. Ivan smiles and winks at his friends standing in the 18 year olds section, I think he thinks he can win. He looks like he stands a good chance.

"Now for the girls" Daisy says before skipping to the glass ball holding the girls names.

She plucks out a small piece of paper and walks back to the microphone. The crowd waits in anticipation as she unfolds the small piece of paper, I can swear I hear the paper rustling together as she unfolds it. Daisy pauses for effect before reading out the name.

"Annie Cresta", the look on Finnick`s face replays over and over in my mind for the days to come.

A/N: Hope you like it so far, hoping to post the next chapter soon!


	2. Little Things

2.

* * *

Its all about the little things

* * *

Finnicks face displays his emotions between sadness and shock and even guilt. Why would he feel guilty none of this is his fault.

I feel Lynn give me a reassuring push and I slowly walk to the stage,trying to hold it together for my families sake.

"Well aren't you a beautiful girl" Daisy gushes before giving the crowd a smile. I mutter a thank you even though I feel dejected inside, I know without a doubt that when I go into that arena I'm never coming back.

"Any volunteers?" she calls out and I pray that someone does. I could hear the wind whistling through the town square and I feel a lump forming in the back if my throat and a tear escapes my eye and slides quietly down my cheek. Hopefully I can keep in my sobs before the justice building.

" So here we have it, the two tributes for this years 70th annual Hunger Games".

Ivan and I shake hands. He gives me a reassuring smile and squeeze of his hand before I remember that soon he will be trying to kill me. I feel my heart sink when I think of all the innocent children who will die around me. I hope I never have to kill someone. I don't want to.

"No Annie no" Emmy wails when the peace keeps walk forward to lead me into the justice building. I look back to see her crying into Lynn's chest while Lynn has tears streaming down her face. I feel the tears start to come more now.

I am placed in a room with plush velvet couches and old book shelves. It smells like the sea and I rush to the window. Sure enough I can see the gentle waves lapping against the shore, I take in the sight because I know I most likely won't ever see it again.

The door clicks open and my family rushed into the room. I run to them as find myself in my mother and Emmys arms. I sob into my mothers shoulder.

"You can do it honey" she tells me optimistically "Finnick will help you you'll be just fine". Eventually she stops trying to reassure me and just starts crying, maybe now my mother will see the wrong on the Capitol.

When she pulls away I can see it in her eyes that I am right.

"Promise you'll try to win for me" Emmy pleads between sobs.

"I will" I choke out even though I know it's futile, I can't be saved. The door clicks open to reveal a peace keeper, I know it's time for them to leave before he says it.

"I love you!" I call as they are being ushered out of the room. I manage to catch their exact words being called out before the door closes. I collapse onto the couch and hug a plump pillow to my chest. I cry until I can no longer see in front of me.

I hear the door open and soon a thin pair of arms is wrapped around me. I lean into Lynn breathing in the scent of air and the sea.

"Shh it's okay" she soothes me but I know she's crying too "I know you can do it".

"I don't stand a chance" I say, no need to pretend in front of Lynn, she would see right through it.

"Your the best friend I have ever had" I tell her with a sob.

"I don't know what I would do without you" I decide not to correct her and say 'will' instead of 'would'. I rest my head on her shoulder and she comforts me.

"I hate them" she whispers and I don't have to ask to know who she's talking about.

"It's so unfair" I agree in a whisper.

"There's nothing we can do about it" she says sadly while resting her head on mine. We don't move from that position until the door opens much too soon.

"Times up" the peace keeper tells us. Lynn gets up to leave but before she goes she turns back to me.

"Just don't forget who the real enemy is" she says before she is gone.

"I won't" I whisper, and I know I never will.

No one else comes to say goodbye to me and too soon the peacekeeper has led me to the car and I am seated beside Daisy. The car moves through he streets and I stare at the sea and homes of District 4 as we go by. I know I may never see this place again. I take a mental picture in my brain before we pull into the station.

I know my eyes are red and puffy from crying and a few tears escape my eyes as I step out of the car. I also know I will look weak to the other tributes but I don't care. I'm a goner anyways, I just hope they don't make it too painful.

I swallow nervously before following Daisy onto the train. So this is it. I can't help but think. I glance around the train and take in the velvet, mahogany, crystal and food before my eyes land on Finnick.

He smirks at me playfully "well aren't you a little thing" he comments.

"I guess I am" I reply sadly.

A/N: About the quote at the top I dont put who wrote it usually because I write it but if its not by me Ill put who wrote it!


	3. Welcome to Wonderland

3.

* * *

It was dreadful but wonderful, it was a wonderland.

* * *

The table is covered in food, pork and chicken. Different vegetables, stew and bread. Even though I'm well off I've never ever had so much rich food. My stomach hurts when I'm done and I lean back in my chair.

"Should we watch the reapings?" Finnick asks when we are finished.

"That's a good idea!" Mags agrees with him "we can see who the competition is". I wonder how she can be so optimistic when she knows all the kids on the screen will die except one.

We move to the couch and I sit down beside Ivan, he shoots me a friendly smile which I return. At least I stopped trying earlier!

"So what are your special skills?" Mags asks us.

"Spears, swords fishing and swimming" Ivan says proudly. I look at him fearfully, he would most likely join the careers. I doubt they would let me in, I'm too weak.

"Did you have training before?" Finnick asks him.

"Yes" Ivan smirks. How could he be okay with killing innocent children, maybe he even wants too. The idea disgusts me.

"How about you?" Finnick turns to me and looks at me with his blue eyes.

I gulp "um..swimming and fishing I guess" I stutter. They all look at me for a moment and my heart sinks even further. Even they know I don't stand a chance.

"We can work with that!" Finnick sticks up for me while shooting me a heart stopping smile. I blush and look at the floor.

The screen comes to life and the faces of Claudius and Caesar Flickerman appear on the screen and introduce themselves. "Welcome welcome" the chime together before they introduce the reapings and they begin.

Ivan must be seizing up the competition, all I see are the innocent kids sentenced to death. I ignore the lump in my throat and quietly watch the reapings from Districts 1,2 and 3.

In District 1 a huge boy with large muscles and grey eyes lunges forward to volunteer. His name is James but he introduced himself as Jem. The girl who volunteers is about my height but looks deadly and lethal, she even attacks a girl who tries to volunteer instead. Her name is Jewel. They have strange names in 1.

In District two a skinny but muscular boy with a large smile volunteers. He introduces himself as Eddie. He doesn't look all bad but he's probably really malicious behind the scenes. The girl who is reaped is named Snow, she's tall and blond and beautiful. She smiles maliciously at the crowd as if to say 'you better not volunteer for me'. No one does.

Two skinny kids named Drew and Sam are reaped from 3, they practically shake in fright. I can't blame them. Then it's our turn.

Ivan looks as strong and malicious as he did when I saw him. Then my name is called and the focus on my blank face in the crowd. Lynn pushes me forward and I walk to the stage. My short hair blowing across my face. I manage to hold back the tears until Emmy calls for me. I would have looked fine if I hadn't burst out crying.

I can feel everyone looking at me but I don't take my eyes of the screen. The only other tributes that catch my eye is a tall malicious looking girl from District 6 named Spring. A limping boy from District 8, and a 12 year old from 10 named Alyssa. In District 12 a normal pair of kids are reaped but they show them kissing and I guess they are together.

I wonder if the games will drive them apart or keep them together.

Soon the reapings are finished and the screen goes blank again. "Maybe add the girl from 6 to the pack" Ivan comments and our two mentors agree.

After that we are dismissed and I escape up my room. I find the bathroom and pull off my reaping clothes. I leave my necklace on and step into the shower. There is a large plate near the shower head with buttons the control the shower.

I somehow manage to turn the water on, and squeal when the cold water hits my face. I slam my hands down on the plate and some different smelling shampoo hits me from all sides. I lean forward and manage to turn the water warm.

Now the I have managed to get the water right I slowly wash all the soap off my body. I smell like a bouquet of flowers when I am done. I sigh and turn off the water. This stuff is too high tech for me.

Once I am done I step out of the shower and a machine dries me. I walk into my room and throw on a pair of silk pajamas. I sink into my bed and pull the covers up to my chin, I expect to cry but no tears come, I must be all cried out. I think of the sea back home and the waves and soon I drift into a troubled sleep though I can't stop the nightmares from coming. I dream of all the tributes faces, and death before I wake up with a start. I look down to see my blankets twisted around me and my forehead covered in sweat.

I decide to walk around and get a drink so I go to my door and step out into the hall. Someone walks right into me and I fall to the floor, I grab my arm painfully and look up. Finnick is looking down at me with red eyes and an angry expression. He helps me up before muttering a sorry and storming down the hall. I stare after him in confusion before I hear a door slam.

I dont have enough time to turn around before I hear the shouting. "I cant do it anymore" Finnick shouts, I hear someone try to console him in a soft voice but he continues shouting "I'm not their little play thing". I wonder if I have misunderstood Finnick until now, maybe he doesn't want to be the womanizer the Capitol has made him.

I duck back into my room and plop down onto my bed. From then on my dreams are filled with Finnick.

The next morning I wake up and the events from the night before come rushing back, I can't believe what I had heard. I shake my head in confusion when I hear banging on my door.

"Wake up!" Daisy calls "Its going to be a big big day!". I groan and roll out of my bed. I dont want to go to the Capitol, and be forced to pretend I love the Capitol and what they are doing, I mean I'm going to die anyways, why do I have to pretend I like the people who are planning to watch me die for fun?.

I throw on my outfit from the day before. Its not too dirty and it reminds me of home. I feel the normal gold locket on my throat and I look at the picture of my family. I wonder how they are doing without me, hopefully alright. I hope Emmy handles everything okay, and shes okay to grow up without a sister. There no belief Im going to make it, they must know that, even though they can hope.

I walk to the dining room and find everyone eating in awkward silence, Finnick is glaring at his plate and Ivan looks confused. I sit down across from Finnick and pile my plate high with food. I eat eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, muffins and even drink a cool liquid called hot chocolate. It tastes really good and I finish 3 cups of it. Finally I finish eating and lean back on my chair feeling sick. I hope I don't throw it and I focus on keeping the food down. Finnick watches me with an amused expression and I blush.

Suddenly the train compartment goes dark. "Were here" Daisy exclaims, and I know she can only mean the Capitol. I walk to the window with Ivan as we pass through the darkness. I know there are mountains surrounding the Capitol and were passing through a tunnel to get through, The tunnels are the only way to enter the Capitol. During the rebellion the soldiers had to climb over the mountains to reach the Capital, making them easy targets for the Capitol air crafts.

Then I'm blinded by light as we pull into the train station. The Capitol is magnificent, all tall glass building and grey roads and shiny cars. The Capitol citizens crowd the station trying to get a glimpse of this years tributes. I back away from the window in disgust when I see their smiling faces. How could they enjoy watching children fight to the death in an arena? How could they bet on who would live and who would die? I wonder if there are some Capitol citizens who don't like it.

The train pulls to a smooth stop just as I bump into Finnick. I blush when he leans in to whisper in my ear "looks like we keep bumping into each other". He waits for me to reply but Daisy saves me from having to say anything when she calls us over to the door. She exits the train and we follow her in a straight line. The Capitol citizens go crazy when they see Finnick and Ivan leading us. Finnick blows a kiss to one girl and she actually faints. I swallow the bile in my throat and force myself to smile and wave through my hatred. I am soon saved when we walk into the large gold building that will hold us tributes until the games.

Inside my prep team meets me and whisks me away to get ready for the parade. I hope they don't put me in something silly, or make me go out naked like they did for District 12 last year. They introduce themselves as Fabia, Auala and Simmer. Simmer happens to be a guy, he has a strange name. They each have brightly coloured hair, tattoos and many piercings and I try not to stare at their strange faces and outfits.

The lead me into a room and make me lie down on a cold metal table. They make me take off my clothes before quickly setting to work on me. They wax every single piece of hair off my body and tweeze my eyebrows into the perfect shape. It takes hours before they are finally pulling off the last bit of hair. I hold onto the table and grit my teeth as they pull it off. My skin burns and I sigh in relief when I sit in a odd smelling tub filled with lotain. It smells bad but makes my skin feel better. I feel like a plucked chicken waiting for slaughter.

Next they straighten my short hair and do my makeup. They add black eye liner and gold eye shadow which makes my green eyes pop. Then they add soft pink blush and pink lips which makes me look older and more mature. Once they are done they let me sit in my robe and wait for Poppy to come and make me beautiful. I hope she puts me in something decent. Im surprised when I realize I actually do like it, I like it very much.

Soon Poppy walks into the room. She flashes me a smile before saying "Hello Annie, welcome to wonderland".

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Shine Bright like a Diamond

4.

* * *

I shimmer like a fish in the sea, like a diamond in the sky.

* * *

I stand in front of the mirror, looking at myself in shock, I can't believe the girl I'm seeing is really me.

Poppy has dressed me in a fancy blue dress with shimmering diamonds that are the colours of blue and ocean green. it looks like I'm wearing scales like a fish. I'm wearing tall gold high heels which make my look taller, and a pretty gold head bands. I'm even wearing gold jewelry. I look like an under water goddess.

My prep team and Poppy circle around me clapping and exclaiming how wonderful I look. I can't help but agree, she makes me look strong and majestic. Something I could never manage to do on my own.

"They're gonna love it!" Simmer exclaims happily and I smile. My prep team claps excitedly.

"I think you ready" Poppy tells me happily, obviously proud of her work, at least I'm not going naked.

"Your gonna be amazing" my prep team gushes as Poppy leads me out of the room. I quickly say thank you before the door closes.

"So on the chariot I want you to be waving but just staring straight ahead. I want you to look strong but not rude!" she tells me as we enter a huge room.

We walk into the room that is placed in front of where the parade takes place. The whole room is lined with chariots, each in order for how they will go. Stylists, tributes, escorts, and mentors are rushing around making sure everything looks perfect.

My eyes travel to the District 12 chariot, Haymich their mentor is stumbling around drunk. He won the 50th Hunger Games, the quarter quell and he is the only victor for District 12. The two tributes are dressed in awful miners outfits again, at least they're fully clothed. I expect the couple to be paying attention to each other but they ignore each other.

Maybe the games are really driving them apart.

Poppy leads me to the 4th chariot and I know that it's ours. Finnick is leaning against the side dressed in a stunning grey suit. He's talking to a bare chested Ivan.

Ivan is dressed in a pair of pants that match my dress. He has on a gold head band as well as gold shoes. Together we look like underwater gods.

"You look pretty" Finnick comments while looking me up and down. I blush.

"Thank you" I say quietly and he laughs at me. I feel flustered as he lets me take his hand for balance to climb into the chariot. I quickly try to remove my hand but he doesn't let go.

He runs his thumb over my hand and gives me a breath taking smile. "You have soft hands" he tells me. I stare at him in confusion before he lets go of my hand and leaves to talk to Johanna, District 7's mentor.

I stare after him in confusion. Was he just flirting with me? I shake my head, I'm just an ordinary girl sentenced to death. He's just messing with my head like he does with every other girl.

He turns to look in my direction and I quickly look away.

"You ready?" Ivan asks and ahead of us I see District 3 entering the parade. I collect myself, put on a normal expression, and fix my dress.

Soon our big black horses are pulling us into the parade. The chariot rolls down the isle, I stare straight ahead at the president's balacony. I lift up my hand to wave at the crowd and they go wild. They scream are names and throw us their flowers. Beside me Ivan shows off his body earning him kisses and roses from the crowd.

I look into one of the screens as we go by and we definitely have the best costumes of the night. Each District gets attention but the cameras always find their way back to us. At least we made a good impression on the sponsors.

The chariots pull to a stop in a semi circle in front of the balcony. President Snow walks up to the podium.

"Welcome tributes for the 70th Hunger Games" he tells us and the crowd goes wild. Once the crowd has quieted down he continues his speech.

"We salut your bravery and your sacrifice" I have to force myself to keep a straight face. Like they care about us at all, they just want to watch us die for enjoyment. He continues his speech about how he thinks we are brave and hope we enjoy ourselves before we are able to leave.

My chariot rolls back into the big room and pulls to a stop. Our prep teams, stylists, and mentors sworn around us congratulating us.

"Great job guys that was awesome" my prep team gushes.

"You guys looked so good!" Ivan's stylist Jen exclaims.

"You definitely were the best there" says Mags.

"It's good for sponsers" adds Finnick before I notice the tributes from Districts 1 and 2 glaring at us. Finnick notices too and glowers at them. They turn away quickly but I still feel unsettled. What if we just put a huge target on our backs?

Finnick helps me down from the chariot quickly "come on let's go upstairs" he says before leading me to the elevator. Everyone follows and Daisy pushes the button for the 4th floor.

I stand behind Finnick but fall into him as the elevator gives a jolt and shoots up wards. He steadies me with a smile before looking away.

"Sorry" I mumble, why do I keep bumping into him? I'm just so clumsy and I can't help it.

Finnick laughs before assuring me it's fine but suggests I take some balance lessons. Then he falls short because he knows I won't make it back home to do that. I don't blame him for thinking that I will die, we both know it's true.

We walk into our room and I am found staring around in shock. The place is beautiful and huge, the nicest place I have ever seen. It's covered in plush furniture and fancy tables. Silk curtains cover the windows and pretty crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Everything is so high tech and strange, it looks nothing like home.

Standing against the walls are people dressed in red jump suits. I say hi to one as I pass by but he doesn't reply. I wonder why he doesn't reply and is being so rude before I remember about Avoxs.

An Avox is someone who has defied the Capitol and has been caught. They punish them by cutting out their tongues and forcing them to work in the Capitol.

Daisy smiles when she sees my awe struck face. "Beautiful isn't it!" She exclaims "and it's all for you". I would rather be in a shack safe then here I can't help but think.

"You can get changed for dinner" Daisy tells me.

"Where's my room?" I ask her is confusion. Ivan has already disappeared to his.

"Didn't you listen when I told you?" Daisy scolds.

"Sorry I was lost in though I guess" I explain and she seems to take my apology well enough.

"Room 103 down that hallway" she says while pointing towards a hallway leading away from the dining room.

I mutter a thanks before walking to the hallway and looking around for room 103. I quickly find it and slip inside. It's even more magnificent than the train.

It has a plush double bed with a lime green comforter. A fancy 'window' screen thing you can change the image for and a fancy crystal chandelier. the dresser is huge and when I look inside I see it's laden when a huge variety of clothes.

"Wow" I breath and stare at the 'window'. I can't believe there is even something like this. I find the remote and scroll through the pictures, seeing which one I like the best. The pictures vary between images from the Capitol (which I would never want to stare at all day) to pretty fields and forests.

My breath is taken away when I switch to the last one. I can even hear the waves crashing against the shore and see the ripples in the water. It looks just like home.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I put my hand on the glass, I would give anything to be back home now, swimming with Lynn on a warm day.

"The water is cold" Lynn would complain before splashing me in the face. I would laugh happily and splash her back. Doing ducks and dives in the water like a mermaid. I would give anything to be there right now, without a care in he world.

I feel the tears slip out of the corner of my eye and I quickly change the image back to the night sky. How was I ever going to accept that I'm never going home if I keep looking at that image?

I turn away and quickly run into the bathroom as the tears roll down my cheeks. I rib off my clothes in frustration, hating the Capitol and everything they do. I put my hands on the counter before I sink to the ground in sobs.

I want to go home to the beach. I want to feel the sand in my toes and the wind in my hair. I want to see Lynn again and my family again. A thought forms that I was afraid would take place.

'I don't want to die'

But I also don't want to kill innocent children. The thought and hope of survival is like poison to me, quickly seeping from my head to my heart. I can't afford to feel this way. I have made a choice, I will not let the Capitol turn me into something I'm not.

I'm not murder.

I gather my bearings with determination, why am I crying on the bathroom floor? Contemplating actually killing so I can make it home, that's what the Capitol wants. I for one am not going to give it to them.

I wipe away my tears before stepping into the shower. I make sure the water is warm on before I turn it on and let the hot water roll down my back. At least I figured out how to use the shower on the train.

I don't know how long I stand in the water but soon I hear banging on my door. "Dinner" Daisy calls impatiently.

I quickly wash off my makeup and body oil before stepping out of the shower and drying myself. I run into my room, pull on a pair of jeans and a nice pink blouse before I run down the hall and into the dinning room.

I feel my wet hair dripping down my back but I ignore it and quickly take a seat. "Sorry I'm late" I say hurriedly.

"You should be" Daisy exclaims "it's poor manners".

"Give her a break" Finnick says from across the table. I give him a small smile over my plate. He returns one before we start piling our plates highly with food.

For dinner I eat steak, a plum and rice stew, a ceaser salade, some lasagna and bread. I wolf down the food quickly and instantly regret eating so much when I am done. I can't even manage to stuff in done desert.

"So tomorrow training begins"Mags tells us once everyone is finished eating. "I want you both to focus on survival training, you can work with some weapons but save your skills for the private training sessions".

"Also make sure you learn as much as you can from all the stations. If your good at one move on to the next one, maybe one your not so good at. Make sure you use the time you have usefully" Finnick adds.

"Also if your really good at something don't do it, save it for the private sessions. It would be better if the other tributes don't know all your skills. Also make sure you watch the other tributes, look for weaknesses and strengths, make note of them." Mags finishes. I try to take in all the new information and lodge it into my brain for tomorrow.

"Okay" I agree once I realize they are waiting for one of us to say something.

"Any questions about the games?" Mags asks.

"If your freezing at night do you start a fire?" Ivan asks.

"No" Finnick replies "that would make you an easy target for any tribute or animal looking for you, you don't want to cause attention to yourself".

"What if your freezing?" I ask, imagining a bitter cold night.

"Tough it out till morning" Finnick tells me.

"Oh okay" is all I say.

"Also don't step off your pedestal until the games actually start, the game makers will blow you sky high if you do" Mags tells us. I make a mental note in my brain to remember that.

"Also Annie I want you to get away from the cornucopia as fast as possible. That thing is a bloodbath and I don't want you any where near there when the games begin" Finnick tells me. I know this rule doesn't apply to Ivan who would most likely be fine. I know it's because I'm weak.

"Promise me" Finnick urges.

"I promise" I say, it's not like I would want to be part of that killing anyways. Finnick seems to accept my answer and he smiles.

"Good" is all he says "we should watch the recap of the opening cerimonies".

We all move to the couch and turn the screen on. We watch as the first 3 Districts do fairly well, then we roll out and the crowd goes wild. We look like the shimmering sea itself. They show the other tributes as they roll out but the camera keeps coming back to us. We completely outshine the other tributes.

President Snow gives his fake speech before the program ends. Everyone claps and Daisy squeals in delight. We definitely made a good first impression for sponsors.

Everyone congratulates us one more time before Ivan excuses himself and goes to bed.

"I guess I should go to bed now" I say while standing up.

"Me too" Finnick says while following me down the hall.

"I don't get why you even bother with me" I tell Finnick once we stop outside my room "we both know I'm not going to make it".

Finnick looks angry as he slams me against the wall and leans into me "don't say that" he snarls "I'm going to get you out of there".

I start to protest but Finnick silences me when he crashes his lips to mine. I can't believe what happens next.

A/N: Thanks so much for the amazing reviews you guys are helping me so much! Added some more Fannie into this (I think that's their couple name lol) either way it's cute!


	5. Love is Weird

5.

* * *

Love is weird, but normal is boring. Who would want to be normal when you could be different. It may be weird but you are you and that's all that matters.

* * *

The next few minutes have to be the most awkward minutes of my life. Finnick apologizes a million times before practically running down the hall. I hear his door slam before I'm knocked out it my daze.

But the thing is, I enjoyed the kiss. I, someone who have never kissed someone before, kissed him back. And I enjoyed it, I wanted more.

The other shock is the fact that he kissed me in the first place. Famous Finnick Odair, who could have any woman he wants, kissed me. And he apologized for it after, like it really meant something, like he's not just playing with me.

I sigh and duck quickly into my room. I can't believe that just happened. I throw off my clothes and climb into bed in my under clothes.

I try to lie in bed and go to sleep but I can't keep Finnick from my thoughts. I guess I'm just like any other girl who fascinates over Finnick Odair. The idea disgusts me and excites me all at the same time and I feel my heart rate start to quicken.

I mentally slap myself when I begin to imagine kissing him again. He's my mentor for the Hunger Games, where I would most likely die in the next couple of weeks. The thought pushes my fantasies from my mind.

After that I manage to drift off into a light sleep. I wake up to another "its a big big day!" from Daisy. I see that my training outfit has been laid out on my chair. I'm dressed in a black jump suit with blue stitching, and the number 4 stitched on both my arms. I feel a queasy nervousness find its way into my stomach and I only manage to choke down some oatmeal for breakfast which Daisy forces me to eat.

I don't see Finnick all morning until I'm about to leave. He gives me a few instructions, says goodbye without looking at me before leaving. Well that couldn't be more awkward. I shake my head, grip my butterfly filled stomach and step into the elevator.

Daisy escorts us down to the training centre before bidding us good-bye. When we step inside we realizes that we are early. Only the careers and the tributes from 6 and 7 are here. I notice the girl from 6, Spring maliciously eyeing the knives. I guess I better watch out for her throwing knives in the arena. I gulp at the thought and decide not even to glance at the careers. Just as I thought Ivan goes to join them and I find myself standing alone.

The girl from 7 eventually walks over to me. "Hi I'm Oak Lilly" she tells me "just call me Oak though". I smile and pretend to be friendly, whilst I can only think that she could be dead in just a few days time.

"Im Annie" I tell her, trying to be friendly.

"Hi Annie" she says "my District partner Alec, Alyssa and I have made an alliance and I was wondering if you wanted to join". I feel slightly taken aback by the offer, why would anyone want me in their alliance.

"Ill talk to my mentor about it" I promise. That's when Alec walks over and joins her, he looks skinny but strong. Next District 10 arrives and Alyssa walks over to join us. I feel sad when I see her, its just so cruel that a 12 year old would have to be apart of the games.

"Did you ask her" Alyssa asks Oak.

"Yea she needs to consult with her mentor" Oak whispers back.

"Okay" Alyssa says. Alyssa is a little shorter than me with a skinny build, tanned skin, pretty long brown hair that reaches her waist and big blue eyes. She rocks back and forth on her heels, looking like she could take off at any second. I wonder if she is a fast runner. Soon all the other tributes arrive and Atala (the head trainer) steps up to talk to us.

Above us I can see the game makers watching us. The sight of them makes me angry and I quickly look away.

"Welcome tributes" Atala begins and I direct my attention to her "as you all know in a few weeks 23 of you will be dead, 1 of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next few days. I suggest you pay attention to the survival stations, everyone wants to grab a weapon but most of you will die of natural causes. Learn as much as you can from each trainer, listen to what they have to tell you. You may think you know all you can about something, but you can be surprised by how much there is to learn. Another thing, no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are 4 compulsory exercises, the rest is individual training. Remember, exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

I feel a bit jostled as we are quickly dismissed and tributes go to all the different stations and I am left standing there. I look around at all the places I can go and decide to start with plants. I stay at the station for a while until I have memorized all the edible and poisonousness plants that most likely will be in the arena. Next I learn how to make a fire, this confuses me and I can't quite seem to get it.

That when I notice someone sitting across from me. I look up to see the girl from 12 smiling at me. "Here let me help you" she says kindly before helping me start the fire. I manage to make my own fire three times in a row and I quickly thank her.

"I'm Annie" I say trying to be friendly.

"I'm Coal Mellark" she replies before leaving the station. I stare after her for a moment before I decide that I should try something new.

Training until lunch continues as plain and uneventful as ever. I go to the knot tying station and quickly excel there, and I can make a fish-hook out of almost anything. All stuff I already know so I didn't spend much time there. Then I learnt how to hold a spear properly before lunch started.

Alyssa invites me over to her table and I gratefully sit down with them. I notice that the girl from 6 is eating alone. "Is she with the careers?" I ask out of curiosity. I thought Ivan was talking about asking her to join.

"She refused them" Oak tells me with a hint of a smile, "I was very tempted to walk up and pat her on the back at that moment". I nod in agreement, she must be pretty strong if she thinks she can last without them. The thought gives me shivers and I quickly finish my meal in silence. The rest of training is uneventful. I learn how to throw a spear. Which I'm actually okay at before we are sent back upstairs.

I change in a normal pair of jeans and a t-shirt before joining everyone for dinner. The next few days pass in the same order. Uneventful. Nothing else happens between Finnick and I though he has gotten over being awkward and instead acts the same as before. Like nothing ever happened, like the kiss didn't happen. This makes me relieved and disappointed at the same time. I learn some new skills at training and manage to visit every station.

I find out that I am fairly good with spears, and I have definitely learned all the plants. I think I might manage to find food by fishing and I might be able to defend myself with a spear. The thought of killing someone makes me feel sad and unsettled and I quickly push any images of that from my mind. I would never do that anyway, no matter what. I could kill an innocent human being, I just couldn't. I also accept Oak's offer into their pack, Finnick seems to think it will get me farther in the games. I don't agree that it will help me either way but it will be nice not to be alone in the arena.

Now I'm waiting for my turn in the private training session. Ivan has just been called in and its my turn next. I feel really bad for the latter Districts because by then the Game Makers are too drunk to really care or notice what the tributes are doing. At least for the earlier Districts they are still a little sober. Sober enough to pay attention at least.

"Annie Cresta" a voice calls through the speakers.

I swallow my nerves and walk up the ramp, through the big metal doors and into the training centre. It looks so much bigger without all the tributes in it. The game makers watch me patiently as I go from station to station. I show them my skill with plants, and fire starting. I make a net and some fish hooks. Then I practice with the spears. I manage to hit all the targets but 3. They don't all hit in fatal areas but at least I still hit the target.

"You are dismissed" a voice booms. I put down the spear and quickly exit the room. I know I couldn't have done very good, but I might get higher than a 2. At least. Hopefully.

"How did it go?" Finnick asks when I walk into the room.

"Pretty good" I tell them "I might get a decent score".

"That's good" Mags offers "tell us about it". I quickly recap the events from the afternoon. They nod up and down and offer praise at certain points.

"That's very good Annie" Daisy praises when I am finished. I giver her a grateful smile which she returns. Today she has bright yellow hair, yellow make up and is wearing a bright green jumpsuit, the colours hurt my eyes,

"Do you have a token Annie?" Finnick asks me while coming to stand behind my chair.

"Yes" I say while holding onto my necklace. Finnick notices the necklace and smiles.

"I have to take it to be checked by the game makers, they need to make sure it doesn't give you an advantage in the arena" he tells me. I nod reluctantly, not wanting to lose the most important thing to me "I promise I wont lose it" he reassure me when he sees my reluctant expression.

"Alright" I finally say. I try to unclasp the necklace from my neck but my hands are shaking so much that I cant do it.

Finnick laughs before leaning down "let me help you" he says. He unclasps the necklace and I can feel him breathing on my neck. I shiver and he backs away from me. "You'll get it back shortly" he tells me before disappearing down the hall. I stare after him in astonishment, did that really just happen? I sigh, why am I getting so worked up about it? This isn't the first time he's effortlessly flirted with me for his entertainment.

I look to see everyone staring at me. Mags looks somewhat disappointed and...scared? Why would she feel scared? I give her a confused look but she just looks away from me with a shake of her head. Was this some big secret or something?

A/N: I know this is short but I did a double update today which should make up for it! If I don't get a chance to reply to you wonderful reviews I just have to say that I am really happy you like the story. I am very thankful that you are giving me advice and helping me make my story better. I was wondering if you could review ideas for Annie's angle for the interveiws, I'm having trouble coming up with one. Thanks and I hope to Pm you soon xoxoxo


	6. Hope is Stronger Than Fear

6.

* * *

Hope, is like a petal on a flower. Fragile but beautiful, strong but weak. It's powerful but fragile all at the same time. But like a flower hope can blossom until it catches fire under the sun.

* * *

Hope, the only thing stronger than fear.

I can't help but disagree with that statement. I can hope, but my fear is pretty strong right now and me 'hoping' to get a good score won't diminish that fear. I, along with everyone else including our stylists, are waiting for the training scores. I am so scared to see what my score is I have to forcefully stop myself from shaking. Then there's the looming death cloud that floats atop my head. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm going into the games in only 2 days time and I'm not ready.

I'm not ready to die.

So you see my fear is a lot stronger than my hope.

Ivan's faces appears on the screen and he whoops in delight when he scores a 10. I congratulate him quickly before I see my face appear on the screen and I fall silent. The butterfly's in my stomach appear to flutter around quicker now than ever. I can't un-glue my eyes from the screen.

"Annie Cresta" Ceaser Flickerman says "6". I smile when the large 6 flashes across my face. That's not a horrible score, definitely not a 2 or even a 0. Everyone congratulates me and slaps me on the back.

"Good job guys" Mags tells us proudly, Finnick just stares at the ground. I feel disappointed that he didn't say anything, but quickly think better of it. Why should I feel disappointed? I shake my head in confusion and look back at the screen to see the other tributes scores. So far both tributes from District 1 got 10's, the girl from 2 got an 8 and the boy got a 9. Both tributes from 3 got 5's. The rest of the scores are pretty low until they reach Spring who manages a 9. She must be good. Oak gets a 7 and Alec gets a 6. Alyssa manages to scrape up a 5. Coal gets a 4 and her partner whose name I find out to be Darius gets a 3. I feel bad for them.

I feel my eyelids start to droop and Finnick notices. "You should get some sleep, prepare for some training tomorrow" he tells me.

"Training?" I question in confusion.

"We need to prepare you for the interviews" Mags tells me "you get 1 hour with Finnick, 1 hour with Daisy then you go to your prep team". I can't decide which one is worse an hour with Daisy or going to my prep team. I haven't decided before Finnick insists I go to bed. I oblige and saunter tiredly to my room and collapse on my bed. I don't even bother to take off my clothes before I fall asleep.

I wake in the middle of the night with a parched tongue and I decide to get a drink. I make it out of my room and down the hall fine before I hear someone talking in a room near the beginning of the hall. I remember that this is Mags room. I am about to continue down the hall not wanting to eaves drop when I hear my name.

"...Annie shouldn't be brought into this" I hear Finnicks voice say.

"Honey she's bound to suspect something, the way you stare at her and flirt with her. I would be surprised if she hasn't noticed already" Mags says, he stares at me? I can't help but stop to listen.

"It's dangerous" he snaps back "Snow could purposely hurt her".

"What more can he do?" Mags questions and I silently agree with her "he's already throwing her into the arena, he already made sure she was reaped. All because he found out you have a crush on her".

"Crush?" Finnick snorts.

"You can't love someone if you don't know them" Mags counters, does she mean me? Finnick love me? "you've never talked to her".

"Because I've been trying to keep her safe" Finnick's voice starts to rise in anger.

"Shhh" Mags warns him "we don't want anyone to hear".

"Sorry" Finnick mutters "you know that's not my fault and I do love her".

"I don't know what you see in her" Mags says, I agree with her.

"She's different" he says "she's not like the rest of them".

"Your making it pretty obvious how you feel about her" Mags tells him "and that kiss Finnick? What were you thinking?".

"I know I know I'm sorry" he states "I couldn't control my emotions. You know she's practically given up already, already wondering why we bother helping her. She refuses to hurt anyone in the arena, how am I supposed to get her out alive if she won't even defend herself".

"Give her a reason to hope" Mags tells him.

"Why hope?" he wonders.

"Hope is the only thing stronger than fear"

There it is again, that stupid saying. Why does everyone believe that?. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and I quickly turn away and run back to my room. I just slip into my room before the door opens, I would have been caught if he had opened the door two seconds earlier.

I sink down onto my bed and put my head in my hands. What had I just heard? Did Finnick actually say he loved me, that he wanted to get me out of the arena? I feel confused when I think this. He couldn't love someone like me, he couldn't. Then there's the fact that he had loved me for years and had never talked to me before to keep me safe. Why would that keep me safe? What could hurt me? And the part where Snow made sure I was reaped, is that why he looked so guilty at the reaping?. Did he know it was his fault all along?

I don't realize that I've slipped into a dream until I'm immersed into the dream itself. I dream that I win the games and me and Finnick are together. The dream is a fantastic dream but also make me want to cry. Because I know that will never happen. It could never happen. Then I know 3 things for certain that I didn't know before.

One Finnick loves me, always has and always will.  
Second I'm about to die in an arena because of that love.  
And third that I'm unconditionally and irrelevantly in love with him.

The next day begins like any other, but it couldn't be more different. I yawn and smile and skip out of my bed. I can't believe what I heard last night, and I know I shouldn't have heard any of it, but I did. I know he loves me and I love him.

My bright mood diminishes when I realize where I am, when I realize tomorrow I am going into the arena. And it's practically certain that I'm not coming back out. The thought terrifies me but makes me feel peaceful all the same. I wonder how that could be but then I realize that everything would be much more peaceful in death. If I win I have to deal with the deaths that happened around me, if I die, I'll be in peace.

I take a quick shower and wash my hair with ocean scented shampoo. I inhale the scent of the sea and salt water and I instantly feel better. The thought of the sea doesn't make me sad any more, but I try not to think of my family. If I do I can't trust that I won't burst out crying.

"Hurry down for breakfast" Daisy calls and I yell back an 'okay'. Maybe I could talk to Finnick about what I heard last night when I am training. I hope he isn't mad.

I dress in yoga pants and a t-shirt before I walk into breakfast and sit down at the table. I pile my plate with hash browns and eggs and almost everything on the table before I begin eating cheerfully. Finnick, looking as breath taking as usual, raises his eyebrows at me and stares at me in confusion. Obviously wondering where my good mood came from. I just smile at him. He shoots be a gorgeous smile before looking down at his plate. For the first time I notice how little food he eats.

He doesn't touch the rest of his food and soon excuses himself from the table. My eyes follow him but he doesn't look back. After breakfast I am whisked away by Daisy for my whole hour with her. Somehow I know it's going to be torture, specially because the anticipation of talking to Finnick is overwhelming me.

I manage to sit through her instructing me on etiquette and posture. I also manages to walk around in huge heels and a large puffy dress without falling over too much. On the third time I tumble to the ground Finnick appears and helps me to my feet. I blush when his hand brushes my bare arm. He smiles at me before turning to Daisy.

"I'm here to take her away" he says "for training". Daisy nods before ushering him out of the room so I can change, he glowers at her but leaves any ways. Daisy looks after him dreamily and I giggle. She asks me why I am laughing but I lie and tell her I'm practising for latter. She seems to believe me and waves goodbye to me without another word.

Next I join Finnick in the other room. He sits on the couch with his arms over his head watching me with a contemplating look.

"I think your angle is going to be..." he starts before stopping to think "probably sweet and humble but witty at the same time".

"Should I know how to do that?" I ask suddenly nervous.

Finnick laughs "well that's why I'm here".

"Oh" is all I reply. He gives me a seductive smile and I quickly look at the floor, how could he be so mesmerizing?

We practice on my 'angle' for the rest of the hour and finally he deems that I am ready.

"I'm nervous" I say honestly while biting my lip.

"Don't be" he replies with a wink "it's easy, they're gonna love you". When he says love I can't help but remember the conversation I overheard last night. He must too because he sighs and sits back down on the couch, now he looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Annie..." he begins and I know where this is going "there is something I need to tell you, I was talking to Mags last night and..."

I cut him off quickly by saying "I'm sorry but I was walking by her room and I heard the last half" I fear that he will get mad at me.

"Well that saves me from having to explain" he says awkwardly before he realizes how non seductive he is being and he pulls out a seductive smile and winks for good measure. Now I know why girls were always swooning over him before. "Wanna say something" he asks while standing up and leaning down close to me. I gulp before nodding.

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped" I say, he leans in closer.

"Anything else?".

"You can't make me hope any more" I say.

"And" he says, by now I can feel his breath on my neck.

"I feel the same way" I squeak, by now my heart rate has quickened and I would be surprised if her couldn't hear it thrumming wildly against my chest. His lips crash into mine and I lean into the kiss, he tastes like the wind and salt water. He even smells like the sea and I pull him closer to me, my eyes closed. He smiles against my lips and I hear him chuckle.

He pulls away so his lips are inches than mine. I open my eyes and stare into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiles before saying "I wanted to do that at least once" he says before he fully leans away from me.

"I love you" I whisper, not meaning for him to hear.

Apparently he does because he stops with his back to me and sighs. He turns back around and looks at me with a sad expression. Obviously my cloud has split in half and is now hanging over him too, or maybe it always has been.

"I love you too Annie" he says before he is gone. I put my finger to my lips and sit in wonder for a moment, did that really just happen? My thoughts are soon brought back to the Hunger Games as my prep team files into the room and whisks me away to get ready for my interview. None of them understand why silent tears roll down my cheeks, but they know better than to ask or complain about my puffy eyes. Little did they know that they are the ones that have made me sad, caused me dispear.

The Capitol has caused me pain by putting me into the Hunger Games, President Snow has caused my I would have to into an arena and watch innocent children die around me, soon I would die too and the Capitol would be watching. They would be cheering on my murderer. Betting who would win and who would die. Forcing my family to watch, Lynn to watch, Finnick to watch.

Nor does my prep team ask why I glare at them through my tears.

A/N: OMG I CANT STOP WRITING THIS! I'm honestly going crazy and this was so fun to write! Kinda depressing because she will be going into the games soon but I love Fannie so much! LOVE LOVE LOVE all my readers and reviewers you guys are amazing and this chapter is for you! xxxxxx


	7. Little Strings

**7.**

"Hello Annie" Caesar Flickerman says as I take my seat beside him on the stage.

"Hey Caesar" I reply casually while smoothing out my dress.

For my interview Poppy has dressed me in a skinny mermaid style dress that frays out at my ankles with sparkly toole. It's an aqua colour and covered in shimmering sparkles. It is in a sweet heart neckline and the straps are the same toole as the bottom. My hair has sparkles in it and a pretty blue headband. At least my blue heels are shorter than the ones Daisy made me practice in.

My make up consists of pretty blue eye liner and eye shadow. Sparkly pink lips, and blush. I have little sparkles on my face, I look like a mermaid from a fairy tale.

"You look really pretty tonight!" Right folks" I smile as the crowd goes wild.

"Thank you Caesar" I say sweetly with a sideways smile.

Earlier I had gotten over my tears and hatred for my prep team. Truthfully they were too dumb to really under stand what's going on, and me blaming them is not really fair. Snow has twisted their out look on life so much, too much. You see he's the one I hate, all this is his fault.

I hate him, I hate President Snow.

"So Annie, how are you liking the Capitol so far?" he asks me.

'Its awful I hate it I wish I never got here. I hate all you people and its all your fault I'm gonna die in a couple days. I hate you so much, and I hate it here' that's what I want to say, but instead I say "It's beautiful, I've never smelt better". The crowd laughs.

"Yes we do smell quite good" Caesar laughs.

"Very!" I gush "I'm also so thankful for everything the Capitol is doing for me, you guys are amazing". I smile at the crowd.

"Oh thank you Annie, that just warms my heart!" he puts his hand to his heart and smiles warmly at me. The crowd in front of me smiles and waves. Behind me a large screen shows Caesar and I talking, and on the side my face. In the video I can see the stage and Caesar and I, lounging on the plush white chairs.

This year Caesar has died his hair a bright yellow and his face is covered in yellow make up. He looks horrendous.

"So Annie are you ready for the games?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I smirk as best I can.

"Your training score wasn't the best, what do you have to say about that?"

"Oh that old thing" I laugh brightly "a score isn't how I'm gonna win, oh no I have something else in store for you".

"Oh ya" he asks earnestly grinning ear to ear "come on tell us, don't hold anything back!". The crowd pleads for me to tell them.

"Oh it's a surprise Ceasar" I say with a large grin "you'll have to wait and see. Though I will need you to help me get to the end for me to preform it". I honestly have no surprise, it's just a strategy to get sponsors Finnick and I practiced.

"So all we have to do is help you get to the end, then you have a big surprise for us?" Caesar asks.

"Exactly Caesar" I gush like he's the smartest person in the world. It couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Well we all know what to do now!" he calls out and the crowd cheers in response.

"So Annie do you have a special someone back home?" he asks.

I frown, I really don't know what to say. But I know I can't just blurt out Finnick, it would ruin his reputation and most likely get me in more trouble and no sponsors.

"Yes" I finally reply.

"Well is there anything you want to say to them?" he offers.

"Just that I love him, and if I don't make it I want him to move on from me. He deserves to be happy" I manage "if this is goodbye, then know I will love you forever, in this life or the next" I choke the last bit out with a sob.

The crowd sighs in sadness and even a few appear to be crying. Honestly they are unbelievable, they are the ones doing this to me in the first place. I find Finnick in the crowd and he's staring at me in horror. I guess I made it just seem like I'm giving up.

"We'll just need to help you get back to him" Caesar says while wiping a tear off his face "though sadly your times up Annie, thank you so much!"

"Thank you" I say with a tear running down my face, I walk swiftly off the stage and too my seat. I'm placed between the boy from 3 and Ivan.

Ivan is called up to the stage and he starts his interview. I wipe the tears from my eyes and sink back into my chair to watch. I might appear to be watching but I barley pay attention to what they are saying.

The only part I catch is when Caesar bring me into the conversation.

"So what do you think of Annie" Ceaser asks Ivan.

"She's a nice girl" he says.

" Do you think she stands a chance?"

Ivan looks at me before doing something that surprises me and makes me feel grateful all the same. "I wouldn't count her out just yet" he says.

I give him a grateful smile. It would not have been helpful if he flat out said I don't stand a chance, even though it's true. I still don't believe I will even last past tomorrow let alone win. Never in a million years would I think that's possible.

Ivan's interview ends and he takes a seat beside me.

"Thanks" I whisper gratefully.

"No problem" he smiles at me before turning back to the stage. I don't really pay attention to the rest of the interviews until they get to District 12. When Caesar asks about their relationship Coal flat out says they are not together but I can see she is lieing. Their mentor probably didn't want them to appear together.

Darius just answers the questions with a 'yes' or 'no'. He's not very interesting. Soon I am being escorted back to our room.

"That was good!" Daisy praises us.

"Thanks" I mutter before pushing passed her and speed walking to my room. I feel myself start to hyperventilate as I sink to the floor. Saying goodbye really made me realize that tomorrow would come so fast and so would my death.

Soon my cloud will finally break with rain before the storm will pass. Sunshine will come but I will be gone, away from this awful world. I feel like little pieces of string are tying me to the ground, preventing me from floating off into the sunshine. Lynn, my mother, Emmy and Finnick, my little strings.

My door opens and someone slips inside, I can't see who it is through my tears. Eventually the person sits down and pulls me into a hug. He smells like the sea and I instantly know it's Finnick. I sob into his shoulder and he holds me tightly.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear "i'll get you out of there".

I want to believe him, I wish I could believe him. I lean into his chest and he leans his head on my shoulder.

That's when I realize he's not a little string but a metal bar holding me to the ground.


	8. Up my Toes into my Bones

8.

It starts in my toes made me crinkle my noes, wherever I go the feeling grows.

~ Colbie Calliot (I hope I spelled that right :)

* * *

I can't believe this is it, today is the day. Not to make it sound exciting or anticipated at all, more like dreaded or despised. Anyways no matter how I feel, it's today and weather you are happy, excited, scared, or even sad there is no going back. None of us could ever go back from here, only one of us will walk away from this. It most likely will not be me. Lets just say the odds aren't exactly in my favour.

I lie awake in my bed, alone. I'm used to being alone, I've never had someone before. Until now I guess but we haven't had very long together. Not long at all. Maybe an hour last night to feel sorrowful that today would be coming. Then he had to leave, Capitol business. I honestly don't want to know what he went off to do.

So now the day is here. Dread, scared, sad, you would think I would feel anything. Nothing, nothing in the pit of my stomach except what seems to be a permanent flutter of butterflies in my stomach, well thats something I guess. Nervousness. I think of the day to come and another feeling seeps through my toes and up through my bones. There it is, dread, I'm sure all the other emotions will seep through me as the day goes on. As Poppy leads me on to a large hovercraft to take me to the arena. As I'm lifted up the tube and into the arena. As the gong bangs, as the first cannon sounds.

As death looks me right in the face.

The door clicks open and Poppy slips into my room. She gives me a sad smile and sits beside me on the bed. "Todays the day" she says.

"Yes" I reply "Today really is the day".

This time she frowns "I know you can do it!" she tells me.

"I can't" I say.

"It'll only happen when you believe in yourself, stop saying you can't and start saying you can"

I sigh and slip off the end of the bed, and stand up. I lazily pull on some track pants and a t-shirt as Poppy watches me.

"We should go" she tells me sadly.

"Alright" I say sadly in response, there it is, sadness.

I stand beside Poppy near the door and we exit together. I am being escorted down the elevator and out the door of the gold building. I walk with Poppy across a large pavement space where a hovercraft is parked. Peacekeepers surround each entrance and exit.

That's when I see him, Finnick. I catch the sight of his blue eyes and blond hair. He's being pushed away by a peace keeper and he looks angry, really angry. He catches sight of me and begins to push harder, the peacekeeper is joined by another and soon Finnick gives up, not before he calls to me across the yard, just as he is being pushed through an exit.

"You'll be okay" he calls before he is forced to leave.

I feel tears prick at my eyes, we both know I won't make it. At least I know I had him, even if it was only for a small amount of time.

"I love you" I mutter before the latter of the hover craft descends. I stand on the latter and am instantly frozen in place. The latter rises and at the door a Capitol attendant appears with a large needle. She pokes it into my arm and I feel a sharp pain.

Finally I am unfrozen and I am able to be helped into the hover craft. "What was that?" I ask the Capitol attendant, rubbing my arms which tis still stinging.

"Your tracker" she says sharply before leaving the room. I frown, well that wasn't really friendly. You would think she would feel bad that she is about to send me to my death. I glower in her direction and hold my arm in my hand. Great, now the Capitol would know exactly where I am every second I am in the arena. I feel disgusted at them yet again as I take my seat. Poppy sits down beside me and orders me a plate of food.

Soon a plate filled with eggs, bacon, ham, hash browns and a glass of orange juice appears in front of me. I don't feel hungry at all, actually I feel I will throw up if I eat anything. I try to refuse the food but Poppy reminds me that soon I could be starving and would be thankful for the extra food in my stomach. The thought that Finnick would want me to be my strongest fills my mind and I manage to force down some food. Poppy leaves me alone after that.

We soon descend and the butterflys in my stomach seem to wake and flutter around even more. I gulp in air as the door opens and I am being led down onto the platform beside Poppy. A large group of peacekeepers moves around us and marches us down a long grey hall with the guns pointed to our backs. Poppy glares at them but doesn't bother to complain.

We soon arrive outside a large metal door with a large 4 on it. I know that right now we are placed underneath the arena and I look up at the ceiling. I feel a shiver rush down my spine as I am pushed into a large metal room.

The ceiling and floor are both metal and the walls are white brick. There is metal table and on the other end of the room there is a glass circular tube. I know that soon I will have to step into the tube and be lifted into the arena. I quickly look away and back to Poppy who is now sitting on the metal table. Her ocean blue hair flowing out around her. I take a seat beside her and see that she is holding a bag like the ones my dresses came in. I know that there are no dresses in the bag now. My arena outfit is placed inside that bag. The idea scares me, the sooner I put it on the sooner I will be to going in the arena.

"We have to get you dressed" Poppy tells me sadly while stand up. I also stand up as she places the bag on the table and unzips it.

"Undress" she tells me. I quickly oblige until I am wearing no clothes at all. She hands me a sports bra, black tank top and under wear to put on. I throw everything on and wait patiently for Poppy to help me into my outfit. I feel nerves course through me and I try not to think of what is about to happen in the next 10 minutes.

Next she helps me into a jumpsuit made out of a thin material, I'm guessing there is going to be water for swimming because the fabric feels somewhat like the bathing suits from home. Next she helps me me into brown corduroy pants that go over top the suit and fancy leather boots. The boots have soles that feel good for running. I walk around the room for a few minutes before I accept the boots. The leather is so soft that they have already started to mold properly to my foot, which amazes me as mine has taken a few years and I am scared to get new ones because I will have to go another few years before they are comfortable.

Then she pulls a plain white t-shirt over my head. The fabric is soft and comfortable, also light weight and I prepare for warm days. Next she pulls on a brown shell jacket that is lined with fur and reflects body heats. Cold nights maybe, some cold days. I don't know but cold is the only reason I would need such a big jacket and warm pants.

"Cold nights maybe, rainy days possibly" Poppy confirms "water source for swimming and most likely hot days". I nod, she just confirmed what I had thought. Finally all my clothes are on and my hair has been clipped back from my forehead.

"I have your necklace for you" Poppy tells me and I gasp. I had forgotten all about it with everything that has been going on. Im grateful that I will have it in the arena though. Something from home and my family, the best thing I could ask for. She comes around behind me and softly clasp the necklace onto my neck.

"Thank you" I breath, I hold the locket in my hand and instantly feel better, safer almost, even though that is the most insane thing I could be feeling at this moment. Even though its insane I open it with open arms, anything to help me get through this, however long it lasts.

"Open it" she instructs with a hint of a smile. I begin to like Poppy even more, shes not going on about how lucky I am to be here. Instead she seems to feel sorry for me. I open the locket and my eyes quickly find my family. Tears threaten to spill as I take in their smiling faces, my carefree smiling face. Then I see it and I gasp the tears spilling over. Falling silently down my cheeks. Instead of an open space another picture had been added. In this photo Finnick has his arms around Lynn's shoulders and they are both smiling at the camera. In the photo Lynn looks taken aback and is looking at Finnick in awe out of the corner of her eyes. I laugh through my tears, just like Lynn.

I silently thank Finnick for the picture, I am so happy I have something to remember the both of them by when I am in the arena. Even though I can see the strain and worry for me behind their smiling faces it still makes me feel happy. I'm happy because I know they are rooting for me back home, I know they will support me no matter what. And its the thought that counts isnt it.

"10 seconds to launch" a voice booms over the speaker. I give a little squeak of fear and feel my insides turn to jelly, this is it.

"9, 8" Poppy takes my hand and leads me over to the glass tube. She helps me inside before giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm so sorry" she tells me "you deserve so much better" than the glass door slides shut with a bang. I feel her words warm my heart, even though my inside have turned to nervous jelly. The butterflies in my stomach fluttering like mad, and my heart thumping wildly against my chest. At least I know there are people in the Capitol who care, my image of them changes in that moment as the tube rises slowly into darkness.

Snow, he did this. Snow, Snow, Snow. I chant his name in hatred as I am lifted through a piercing darkness.

'Snow did this' I think as I am pushed up into a blinding light. For a moment I blink furiously trying to see before my vision slowly adjusts and I can see around me once more. I feel slightly awed by the sight of the arena.

The tributes are placed on tall pedestals in a semicircle around the cornucopia. The cornucopia resembles a tall golden tail with an opening at one end facing the tributes. The opening is littered with supplies of all kinds, food, water, gleaming weapons and backpacks. Other supplies also litter the ground but the farther away they get the less you get. A few feet from me there is a single water bottle, something but not a lot. I look behind me and am so shocked I almost fall off my plate. I save myself quickly and give a sigh of relief, that was close.

Behind me rising up from the ground like a wall is a stack of bamboo, I look up and it rises to the sky, at the top I can faintly see waves, its a dam, a very large dam holding back tons and tons of water. Lining either side of the dam are two mountains that also raise to the sky, only then do I realize that we are cast in shadow where we are standing. I would only have to run at least a mile before I reach the dam. I turn back towards the cornucopia and see that stretching for miles is a forest. A forest made of all pine trees, I can smell the sap and needles from here.

At the bottom of the dam there is a small river that leads away and into the forest, at least if I follow the river into the forest I will have fresh water. Mag's and Finnick's advice swims around in my brain as I survey the supplies in front of me. In no means am I going to get into the bloodbath, but it would be good if I could at least grab a backpack before following the stream into the forest. I know that my alliances plan is to follow a source of water if there is one and the only one is the stream so I know we will meet up eventually.

Ceaser Flickerman starts to count down in a booming voice. "60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50…" he continues when I survey what I should do. I try my best to ignore the butterflies in my stomach when I spot a brown backpack near the tree line. I could sprint and grab the bag before taking off into the forest. There are other supplies along the way that I could grab too.

"39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30…" I gulp and glance around at the other tributes to see whos near me. At the end of the row I see the boy from 12, and a couple over from him Coal. Beside me on my right is Eddie, and on my left is the boy from 5. He appears to be shivering in fear and I sympathize with him. If the sun wasnt beating down on me so hard I probably would be too. I feel myself start to heaten up from my jacket and I wish I could take it off. It would probably hold me down when I am running so I decide to keep it on until I am safe. Unless of course I am dead. I ignore the negative thought and soon find Alyssa. She is placed beside the boy from 12 and she has her feet angled towards the forest. Smart girl. Both Oak and Alec are to my right.

"19, 18, 17, 16.."

'BOOM' a huge explosion jolts the arena and I feel my petastle shudder. I look to my right to see smoke coming from where the boy from 12 was standing. Blood and other stuff litters the floor and tributes around the area. I can see that Alyssa is covered in blood and I put a shaking hand to my mouth. He must have stepped off his pedestal early. The cannon sounds through the air along with a cry of "nooooo". Coal is now screaming in agony.

She too steps off her pedestal to run in his direction and I close my eyes as another explosion sounds. I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe I just saw that. I feel like my heart has ripped in two, I knew both of them. I was listening to them speak just last night. I talked to them, I touched them and now they are gone. And they are never coming back. Another cannon sounds.

I choke back my tears as the last numbers are being counted down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1". The gong sounds.

"Let the 70th annual Hunger Games begin".

A/N: Thank so much for the beautiful reviews and support you guys are the best. Sorry for the cliff hanger hehe :)


	9. Another Day

**8.**

**It could be another beautiful day. If you want. **

If I could just go another day, I would. I would fly away into the sky after I am done, I would fly straight into your arms. But I would have to go another day, a day is a long time. A long time of torturing. And it's not as simple as it seems.

The gong rings into the air and I suck back a sob. I can't remove the images of the demise of District 12 from my mind. It hurts, it really hurts.

I find my feet and run towards the brown backpack I saw. I need to get away, I need to get away from here.

I hear screaming and sounds of slashing and pleading. I don't want to see so I run with my gaze fixed straight ahead and the horrible image of death behind my eyelids.

I occasionally glance behind me to make sure no one is following me, just to be sure. I manage to not see anything until the third time I look over my shoulder. Behind me tributes lay bleeding on the ground, others are wielding weapons near the cornucopia killing anyone they see. So far no one has noticed me.

I take in gulps of air and almost step on a small white bag on the ground. It has a Red Cross on it and I'm assuming it's first aid. I quickly lean down and grab it before running off again. I don't have time to linger anywhere.

I manage to grab a rain sheet off the ground before I reach the backpack. I put all my supplies in one hand and swing my bag over my shoulder. I'm about to take off into the trees when I hear footsteps behind me.

I frantically look back to see Ivan running towards me, wielding a sword. I stare at him in recognition for a moment before I remember he is trying to kill me. I gasp in air again as I sprint towards the woods. Luckily I am small and nimble so I run faster than him.

I make it to the tree line, find a path and dash into it. I don't stop running even when the large pine trees start. I need to put as much space between myself and the cornucopia as possible!

I continue to push my way through the woods, the dark greens of the pine trees whirling by me. I stumble every so often on roots but am able to keep a generally steady pace for a while.

Once I feel I have put a decent amount of space between myself and the cornucopia I slow to a jog. My throat starts to burn after awhile and I feel the sweat trickling down my back from my hot jacket. I think I have put enough space between myself and the cornucopia and I decide I should take a break. Maybe sort my supplies, see what I have and make them easier to carry.

I move at a walk through the wood before I notice them, the plants. Littering the floor are many many stalks of poison ivy. I remember learning about it in the training centre.

This poison gives you horrible rashes that cause you to scratch your skin. You can break the skin and get infected, in extreme cases even die.

From then on I pay careful attention to what I touch.

Soon I find an ivy free clearing in the woods and I decide to stop there. I kneel on the ground and put all my supplies down in front of me. I quickly unzip and take off my jacket. Sweat is trickling down my forehead and back.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand before the cannons start. The image of the poor tributes lying on the ground, dead and the tributes from 12 blowing up fills my mind.

I feel tears prick at my eyes as I begin counting the booms. Soon the arena grows silent and the birds pick up their songs once more. 10 dead, 10 innocent children, not even including the 2 from 12.

I begin to hope my alliance is alright and I will meet up with them soon. The plan was to follow the water until we find each other, I can see the river trough the trees so if they come by I will see them.

Hopefully no one else happens to come by. Like the careers for instance. I glance around every so often as I sort my supplies, just to be sure.

I find out I managed to pick up a good first aid kit, filled with temperature needles, band aids, wraps and gauzes. This would definitely come in handy. In my backpack I find a heat reflecting sleeping bag, an empty water bottle, extra socks, a big clip on belt, some rope and a small knife. The best thing in the pack is at the bottom.

Food, not a lot of food by food just the same. I got a pack of saltine crackers, some dried fruit and some beef jurky. All good stuff that if I ration properly will last me a while. I also managed to grab the rain sheet, which is good.

The only thing that confused me is the belt, I don't know wether it is for anything special or not. But since I don't have one I put it on anyways. Its a little heavy but not too bad.

I pack everything neatly into my backpack, including my jacket. The only thing that doesn't fit is the first aid kit but I can put the long strap over my head and shoulder and it will hang across my chest and on my waist.

I comfortably place my backpack on my back and hold my water bottle in one hand and my knife in the other. Just to be safe, not that there is anywhere to be safe here. They don't approve of being 'safe'. Too boring for the Capitol it would be, wouldn't it?

I carefully pick my way through then undergrowth and to the river. It flows smoothly past me, emerging from the forest to my left and disappearing to my right. The pine trees still rise up to the sky on either side of the river. I glance around cautiously before kneeling down beside the shore.

I quickly fill my water bottle and stand up, I know I have to wait for it to filter to be safe, so I don't drink any. That's when I hear it, rusting in the undergrowth to my left. I hold my knife out in front of me for protection and stare wildly into the trees.

Then I hear a twig snap, then another and another. Someone is coming and I know I won't be fast enough to leave without them catching up. I gulp in air as the person emerges from the undergrowth and appears in front of me.

Ivan has pushed his way forward and is is breathing heavily with a red face. He stops when he notices me and un-sheaths his sword, the rest of the careers must not be far behind.

Then he smiles, actually smiles.

Even more twisted than I though.

"Hullo Annie" he says with a grin.

"Ivan." I reply simply, trying to keep my voice steady. However I can't keep it from coming out a little shaky.

"That was a crazy morning" he says while pointing his sword into the ground and leaning into it. I gulp.

"Very" I say "really if you're here to kill me just do it fast, for my family".

He actually has the decency to look sad. "I'm not here to kill you Annie" he says much to my amazement and bitter disbelief "however it makes me sad to think you would give up to easily in this situation".

"Y-y-you're not here to kill me" this time I can't keep my voice steady. I still feel mistrusting of him so I hold my knife protectively in front of me.

He eyes it carefully while replying "actually I'm was looking for you to ally with you, you ran away from me so I didn't have to chance".

"Well you were running at me with a sword" I defend before narrowing my eyes, he could just be making me relax before his buddies join him "but why would you ally with me when you already have the careers".

He frowns "well I heard them planning to kill me as soon as the other tributes are dead and truthfully I have a feeling I will make it longer than final 5 with you!"

I think over what he has said in my mind, his reasoning is sound but I still don't know wether I can trust him. "Fine I'll give you a chance" I finally decide against my better judgement "but you lead". There is no way I'm turning my back to him.

He seizes up my knife for a moment before giving in "fine" he states before walking past me and leading the way into the forest. I take a quick sip of my water before trudging after him, it would be good to find a good place to camp the night.

I follow Ivan's receding back "watch out for the ivy" I tell him pointing at the plant, luckily he still has his pants on.

"Thanks" he says before moving considerably more carefully through the pines.

I hope I don't regret allying myself with him!

A/N: Thanks so much for the support and sorry for not updating sooner! Ive been really busy this week being the last week before winter break! Merry Christmas to everyone by the way and if you don't celebrate Christmas happy holidays! Oh and happy new year (ill prob update lots before then tho! I'm going away soon so I'll try to update as much as possible, since is the break I'll have more time! Tell me what you think of the chapter and any ideas you have would be helpful! What crazy things could happen in the arena next? It would be nice if you guys helped me decide!


	10. Tears in the Rain

10.

We managed to find a large enough clearing for the two of them to lay out their sleeping bags. It's lined with tall pines trees and littered with pine needles and soft dirt.

Night has fallen and I am staring up at the night sky through a small whole in the tall trees. The moon shines down but I can't see the stars because of the clouds. I hope it doesn't begin to rain.

Beside me Ivan is sitting up keeping watch, his back against a big tree and his big jacket pulled across his chest. I snuggle deeper into mine waiting for the Capitol anthem to start, the temperature has dropped rapidly since the afternoon. Its a good thing I managed to get a sleeping bag, Ivan too.

Together we went through Ivan's pack to split supplies. He got a sleeping bag, a water bottle, gloves and rope. He gave the warm gloves to me which I found very nice. I gave him some food but kept my first aid kit, I would need that for myself.

The anthem starts and I sit up straight, none of my allies met up with us during the day and I had begun to worry.

The sky lights up and they begin to show those who have died today, no one else died during the afternoon. All the tributes from 1, and 2 survived (no surprise there) the boy from 3 died which makes me sad, obviously both from 4 are fine. The girl from 5 is dead as well as the boy from 6.

I feel tears prick at my eyes when I see Alec's face, at least Oak survived. Both from 8 and 9 are dead. I actually cry when Alyssa comes on the screen. She never really stood a chance though did she. Finally there is the boy from 11 and both from 12.

"12 down 11 more to go" Ivan says happily as I sink back into my sleeping bag and the sky goes dark. I can't help but feel disgusted with him, all the poor innocent children. Whose families are watching right now, who were just alive this morning. Who had hope, who all had the hope that they would make it home.

Soon rain joins my tears and I pull my rain sheet over my head. I cry silently into my sleeping bag, just in the next few days my face could be appearing in the sky.

I forcefully push the thought from my mind and attempt some sleep, before my turn for watch is needed. Eventually I fall into a fitful slumber.

"Run! RUN" I hear Ivan yell and I jump up in my sleeping bag. I glance frantically into the dark forest and I see them, huge bear/ dog like creators running our way.

I frantically pull my bags on my shoulder and grab my sheet and sleeping bag in my arms. Ivan runs forward and takes my sleeping bag from me, his already away.

I don't have time to thank him before he has taken off in the opposite direction from the mutts, I don't pause before sprinting after him.

I hear the footsteps behind me and the growls, I know they're gaining ground, I can here it.

We stumble through the dark before a figure joins us, I don't bother to see which tribute it is, I can only focus on the mutts behind me.

The tribute falls behind us, not being able to run as fast. I slow down and look bag meaning to help them but I'm too late. A large black mutt has leaped and captured the tribute in its paws. The rest of the mutts gather around them excitedly, drawn by the tributes screams.

Ivan must have noticed I stopped because he is soon by my side and pulling me forward.

"This is our chance, come on we can't help them anymore" he says frantically while pulling me forward. He must have by accident dropped my sleeping bag because he no longer has it. At least I still have my rain sheet.

I let him pull me away from the scene as I sob. The tributes agonized screams filling the air, I cannot believe I am not helping. I struggle against Ivan's grip meaning to go back but he continues to pull me forward, he's too strong for me.

"Just let me go" I plead through my sobs "just let me go if I die it will be one less for you".

I expect him to let me go now but his grip just tightens "no" he snarls "what kind of person would I be if I did that?".

I don't bother to feel bad about thinking he would so something like that. Sure he's nice but he's in the arena now, someone like him doesn't bother with morals.

He pulls me through the forest, I stumble along behind him. Tripping on roots and branches at least my pants are protecting me from the poison ivy.

He guides me forward a while before he stops. I stumble forward when he lets go of my arm. I stop myself from falling and look up at what Ivan is staring at. A huge oak tree with branches splaying out in every direction.

"Climb" he snaps while pushing me at the tree, then to I hear the howls and trees breaking from the way we've come and a cannon goes off. They've finished with the other tribute and are now coming for us.

I frantically start climbing the tree, fear and adrenaline coursing through me. I manage to make it into one of the top forks in the tree before the mutts appear in the clearing. Ivan is still at the bottom of the tree.

"Climb" I scream and he starts to climb the tree. He's a lot heavier then me so slower, he's going too slow!

I shut my eyes as a mutt lunges at him and a cannon sounds. Oh no not Ivan I frantically think 'don't leave me alone'.

A/N: Cliffhanger hehe ya I'm sorry but every story has to have some! Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Hunger Games or Annie but I do own the story and games ideas and some tributes :) thanks for all the wonderful readers! R&R


	11. Weak Minds

11.

One must pay attention to reason first before they can understand the truth.

I have my eyes glued shut as I hear the angry growls and howls of the wolves bellow me. Are they mad they were only able to get Ivan and not me? Ivan, poor Ivan. I choke on my sobs, he saved me, he could have left me back there and be alive right now. But he didn't and instead he saved my life. I will forever be grateful to him.

I feel a cold hand grip my arm and I jump so high I almost fall out of the tree. Someone steadys me and I peer frantically through my tears, trying to see who it is. Ivan grins at me, his face cut and scraped and his arm against his chest. I can see the blood from here.

"Ivan you're okay!" I practically scream while launching myself at him and hugging him. Guess the whole I don't trust him didn't last very long. Oh well, he's proven himself.

He winces and I quickly pull away "sorry" I mutter apologetically.

"Thought I would die so easily" he teases a little cockily.

"Calm your ego" I laugh, wow it feels good to laugh "there was evidence".

"The cannon" he says "ya I wonder who that was?".

"Me too!" I say in wonder, its sad that two people have lost their lives tonight. My spirits instantly fall and I feel gloomy again. Ivan and I almost got killed by Capitol mutations that the gamemakers pinned on us.

I hope my family and Finnick aren't taking my near death experience badly. Actually they are probably taking the fact that I wanted to go back and help, be killed badly. If I ever make it out of here boy will I hear it.

Then I shake my head, I would love to have them yelling at me again. It would mean I would have made it out of here. Which I know most likely won't happen. The odds aren't exactly in my favor. Even with 14 tributes gone and only 9 standing my my way. What disgusts me is the fact that the Capitol has made other childrens deaths seem like victory to us. We should not be happy that there are less poor innocent children standing in our way. And I even feel bad for the careers, they are more brainwashed than anything.

"Why dont we stay up here for the night?" Ivan suggests.

I look down at the angry mutts circling beneath our tree. "Ya that might be a good idea".

Ivan offers to take first watch but I refuse, hes already been up most of the night while I got to rest. He eventually gives up before eyeing my first aid kit.

"Mind if I have a bandage?" he asks, I notice he is gripping his bloody arm.

"Of course" I say feeling bad I didn't help him before. I get out a bandage and help Ivan wrap his arm and clean it as best we can up in the tree. Once it is bandaged Ivan thanks me and moves to a different branch. He ties himself with his rope so he doesn't fall and closes his eyes. I do that same with my rope and snuggle into my jacket. I feel the cold air swirl around me and I shiver, its too bad we lost my sleeping bag. It would be cold nights from here on out.

I find myself thinking of Finnick, his handsome face and his strong arms around me. The thought holds my sanity and makes me feel safe as I stare around at the dark trees. As selfish as the thought is I wish he was here with me, helping me through it. But truthfully I'm glad he is safe, and he's helping me even if he isn't here with me.

* * *

I grip my hair in my hands and stare at the screen in frustration, why would she do that? Why would she offer to go back? Does her own life mean nothing to her?

Of course Annie has already gotten herself into near death experiences because of her overly large heart. The heart I love and always have loved. Not that that matters if she can't manage to use her brain instead and make it through the games. Honestly if it wasn't for Ivan miraculously deciding to ally with her she would be dead right now.

My eyelids feel heavy from my lack of sleep but I refuse to stop watching, even when Mags begs me to go to sleep.

"This is my fault" I finally snapped at her, not caring about the other mentors staring at us curiously "I will be here if she needs my help". So here I am in the middle of the night my head in my hands and my tired eyes staring at the screen. The white walls around me are bathed in light from the ceiling lights and all the other couches are empty the screens playing to know one in particular.

Each mentor had a screen that followed their tribute 24/7, my eyes never strayed from Annie's screen. Maybe only to see if the other tributes are threateningly close to her, so I can warn her. I see her now, her tired eyes staring off into the darkness, her usually bright eyes lost its sparkle. I know she has seen too much, lived too much. This death is too much for her, I know she can't handle it. I hope I can just get her out of there before she hits the breaking point.

I fear Ivan is her greatest weakness. If something happens to him I don't know how she will keep herself going. She cares too much, and I saw the scary look in her eyes when she thought he was dead. Maybe getting her allies wasn't the smartest thing. I mean she already started crying when Alec and Alyssa both ended up dead and she didn't even spend time with them in the arena. Then there's Ivan whose helped her from the beginning and is from home. I just hope when he goes that its nothing too gruesome.

It would be too good to be true if I actually got my wish.

* * *

I happened maybe 5 days latter in the games. Nothing interesting was happening to us. We just stayed up in the tree at night and looked around for food during the day. We were getting closer, I could feel it. We talked about back home, the beach and our friends. We shared experiences and talked about familiar places.

I know getting close to a tribute in the games is dangerous but I can't help it. Its nice not to be lonely.

Other tributes died in those 5 days, it was sad to see their faces appear in the sky. The night with the mutts the boy from 10 and the girl from 11 died. During the five days only one more tribute died, the girl from 3 died in the middle of the night on the 3rd day, I assume the careers found her. And the gamemakers were getting bored, the Capitol was getting bored and I knew it. Somehow they were going to make something happen, something bad.

I never knew it would happen to me.

It was a warm day, my pants and jacket in my bag. I was sitting on a clear space on the ground beside Ivan, the sweat glistening on my forehead and my cold water bottle against my cheek.

"It couldn't get any warmer" I comment while taking a small sip out of my water bottle.

Ivan nods before leaning his back against our tree "its amazing that the nights are so cold".

"I know" I reply with a smile. Ivan being the nice person he is gave me his sleeping bag, saying it was his fault mine was gone anyways. I refused at first but he insisted so I eventually gave in.

"Something's going to happen today" he mutters darkly "I can feel it".

"I agree" I say with a shiver "they must be getting bored!".

That's when I feel the heat rise and in the distance I see the red flames. A fire, there is a forest fire from the hot draught. Then come the screams and the sound of people running, tributes running straight towards our hiding place.

We wait a moment too long to take action, we just have our supplies away and our bags strewn over our shoulders when they burst out of the trees. The careers. They are all breathing heavily, sweat trickling down their faces. They wheeze from the smoke and a few of them even have burns.

They don't notice us at first so we start slowly backing away. I step on a twig and a loud snap fills the air, I cringe. Every single face finds ours, and every face holds a huge grin. They all stand up straighter and the boy from 1 moves to the front of the pack.

"Well well what do we have here" he un sheaths his swords with a smile. The others snicker while taking out their weapons.

"Please" I whisper while backing up. They all laugh when they hear me.

The boy from 2, Eddie I think lunges forward and pulls Ivan into a headlock. The movement is so fast and unexpected that there is nothing I can do to stop it. I see the knife pushed against Ivan's throat and courage lashes through me.

"Let him go" I snarl while holding out my knife.

"Oo someone's got a girlfriend!" the girl from 2 laughs while holding out a spear. I blush but hold my ground.

I see that grip on Ivan tighten as he struggles and I can see he is mouthing for me to run. I don't listen I wouldn't leave him. I feel adrenaline course through me and I throw the knife at the girl, she grins as she deflects the blow with her spear.

"Nice throw" she sneers "but I'm afraid we'll just have to punish your little boyfriend for that".

I watch in fear as they push Ivan to his knees. He tries to grab the knife from the floor and his hand curls around it, he stabs the boy from 2 in the chest and he falls to the ground. I feel myself scream, how could he do such a thing? I think, but no he's just protecting himself. Then is happens the boy from 1 angrily swings back his sword and brings it crashing towards Ivan.

It hits him clean on the neck and blood splashes everywhere, all over me. I sob when I see Ivans body fall to the ground and his head falling through the air. 'I need to get away from here, I can't look at this' I think before crashing through the undergrowth. The career's laughs follow me everywhere I go.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter! There's lot's of action and I even do some of Finnick's POV! Ya so Annie kinda goes crazy after this so now I need to figure out how to write that! R&R


	12. Crazy Cresta

12.

I know nothing has changed, yet everything feels different. It hurts, it really hurts. My heart hurts and I can't stand the pain anymore. The voices hurt they taunt me and they won't go away, they never go away. The pain is extraordinary at times I need to curl up in a ball and wait for it to subsite. I know it's not real, yet it's still there, I still feel everything. Sometimes I wish that I felt a little less, maybe it would hurt less. Maybe the image of Ivan's head flying in the air wouldn't bring as much pain. No, it still would and every other horrible thing I have seen would bring me pain. I'm just not strong enough to handle it.

I rock in a ball back and forth, back and forth, tears streaming down my face. I know I don't look good, I know I should try to keep going for my family, Finnick. I hurts too much, it just hurts too much. Then the voices come.

"Stop!" I yell "leave me alone" to no avail, they are always there. It's always there. Dear god does it hurt.

They taunt me, they laugh at me. The voices have the same high pitched laughter that filled the air after Ivan died. Ivan, the image hurts. It screams at me beneath my closed eyelids, I can't open my eyes for fear of a reminder, so I'm stuck with my thoughts and the voices. Then there are the other deaths, District 12, the mutts, the boy from 2. How I was able to be strong before, I cannot tell you. I think it was Ivan, he held me together like glue and when he slipped away I crumbled into pieces.

I hear him sometimes, in my head, laughing at me with the others. It hurts me even more.

I don't even know where I am. I collapsed near the river behind a large bush. I feel itchy, poison ivy I suppose. Luckily I don't even have the strength to itch, or drink or eat. I think I was sent food but I can't be too sure. The sun is too bright when I open my eyes.

I know I'm skinny, and frail and I'm going to die. I wish death would come sooner, rather than later. I wish someone would find me and finish me off quickly. But no the scorching days continue and the freezing nights prevail. Yet I'm still here, alive. I know because the pain, it couldn't be this painful in death. Maybe people, in the end welcome death. Because they're tired and ready to move on. I understand those very words now more than anything. I'm tired and I just want to move on to some place better. Any place is better than this.

I know someone has found me now. I feel the small hands on my trying to help me. I feel the water as they pour it into my mouth and the food going down my throat. Why try to help me? Soon I am healthy enough to open my eyes. I ignore the voices and begin to focus on the one in front of me.

"Kill me" I plead over and over but death never comes.

I open my eyes. The sunlight hurts my eyes, I'm used to pain by now though.

"Annie" someone exclaims "Annie it's alright you're safe". Vision returns but I still feel groggy. At least the voices have stopped, for now.

I stare at the person in front of me, Oak Lilly. Her brown hair pulled in a messy ponytail, her bright green eyes wild. "Oak" I croak and she pulls me into a hug. I'm so sorry Annie I saw what happened I've been worried about you.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, fresh tears in my eyes.

"I couldn't leave you here all on your own" she simply states, I wish it was that simple. One of us would have to die for the other to win, we both know it's going to be me. I then notice the itching has stopped and I look at my arm. It's covered in a slightly green coloured cream.

"They sent you medicine" Oak comments with a smile, I don't have the strength to return one. I'm too tired.

I look around me for the first time, we're sitting in a little indent in a little rock face near the shore. The river laps by to my right and the tall pines are behind me. I try not to look to long into them, the image of what I've seen inside is what scares me the most.

Oak hugs me, and I return it. I feel less pain now, the voices are gone. Maybe because of Oak.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks hopefully after forcing some food and water into me. Reluctantly I nod.

"Yes you help a lot" I tell her, she would never know just how much. "Can I sleep now?" I plead tiredly. She agrees and I lay my head in her lap, when I close my eyes the horrible images come. Even Oak can't whisk those away.

Meanwhile deep in the forest the careers are hunting desperately for the remaining tributes...

"Tell me again which ones are left?" I ask confusidly, twirling my blond hair in my hands. Both tributes from District 1 are slinking along in front of me. I hate being the odd one out, I miss having Eddie as another form of protection.

Both Jem and Jewel give me an annoyed look, I chose to ignore it.

"God Snow how many times do we have to tell you?" Jewel sighs in frustration, they share a look again.

"Please just tell me?" I plead desperately. Truth is I haven't really been paying attention to anything the two of them have been saying so that's why I don't know.

"Us, you, Annie, Oak, and Spring" Jem sighs. 'Five more to go' I think with a smile.

"I want Annie out!" I say sharply, she helped kill Eddie. I hold my spear threateningly out in front of me. The others agree she's been a main target ever since she got away. As well as lethal Spring, we need to get her as soon as possible.

We slink through the forest using our torches for light. I scan the tree line for a moment but I can't see anything. No one this late in the game is dumb enough to light a fire.

I stop when I hear growling behind me and I whip around, I glance frantically into the darkness but I can't see anything. I shiver and run forward to catch up with the others. They must have turned of somewhere because I can't find them. I feel my heartrate start I quicken and I gulp in air.

I here growling again and this time when I run around I see a huge mutt. Huge like a bear an shaped like a dog. "Ahhhh" I scream before rubbing forward. However I'm not fast enough and the mutt lunges.

I scream in pain as the tear me apart. I find myself pleading for death and soon they oblige and my cannon fills the night sky.

A/N: Ya so I decided to show some of what Annie is going trough and whats happening with her. Also I wanted to somehow show another death and see who's left so that's why I switched to the careers. I hope you like it and not hate it :/ very merry Christmas Eve to everyone and I hope you have an amazing happy day, and if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you have a happy day anyways!


	13. Face of Heaven

13.

When he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night

And pay no worship to the garish sun.

~ William Shakespeare

I didn't feel any better, honestly how could you feel any better when you've seen the things I've seen. However the worst of it has now started to come in episodes, fewer and fewer as time goes on- I'm my normal self for a while until the next one takes place. Then I rocking on the floor clutching my head, willing the voices to go away.

I know the only reason I feel better is because Oak is helping me. Somehow she makes everything better, she's my window back to reality. The sound of her sweet voice soothes me, when all the other voices in my head are pulling me down, deep into their dark oblivion. I know that when she is no longer here the pain will swallow me whole and pull me down into the deep, hopefully I go before something like that happens.

There have been no deaths in the past few days if anyone was wondering. The night sky stayed clear and dark, the never ending stars twinkling overhead, I imagine the faces of all the lost ones in my past, all the tributes gone forever. I imagine them shining down at me through the stars, making the face of heaven so fine that I have grown to love the night rather than the sun. For the sun is too bright for my troubled heart and eyes, and brings on memories too dark- they attract the sun like black fabric and bring them on even more. Will I never escape from this world? Will I never escape from this pain? Will the endless cycle continue as I struggle in vain?

Will life never leave me? Could I never be at peace? Is the world around me too sorrowful, the heavens above to sweet? Is my soul to dark to be welcomed- am I doomed in dark despair? Is this punishment above all others? If so, the Capitol has fared.

Finnick. Death. Finnick. Death.

Which one is better for me, which one do I desire more? It is no longer a choice between life and death, but a choice between love and war.

"Here in the forest, dark and deep I offer you, eternal sleep. Out in the sun your darkness rises and like opposites they attract side by side. Into the willows and out across the see. Which one do I chose, sleep or he?" I whisper to the air, a song like no other. It should be called 'Annie' because it describes perfectly the turmoil inside.

"Here in the forest dark and deep I offer you eternal sleep" I whisper "eternal sleep, one day he shall join me".

I stand up from my sleeping bag and eye Oak asleep beside me. Her head against her pillow and furrowed face smooth and clear. I know she will miss me, but I'm a burden she does not deserve. She deserves to win and I won't stand in her way. Time to make my way to eternal night, where only the stars can guide me. The little cloud above my head, so vivid and grey right now. Is bursting with the storm of my death, for it suspects it's near no doubt.

"I'm sorry" I say not only to Oak but Finnick too. I hope he understands my choice, knows I could never live like this. I wont be his burden either, nor does he deserve to put up with me.

"Goodbye" I kiss Oak on the cheek before slinking away into the trees. I hope she's the one who makes it home. Not me, it was never going to be me and I knew it all along.

Hope really is a powerful thing. It masks reality in a way even I didn't suspect.

The trees are dark like my soul, the light from the moon and stars guide me through the forest. I don't know where I'm going or where I want to end up but I feel the need to just go. I hope I run into Spring, she might be decent enough to make my death quick, I don't think the careers would be so kind. The undergrowth around me is dark as night, a rustle here and there takes place, I know the mutts generally stray farther to my right and I make sure to travel as straight as possible. Mutts wouldn't really gerente a quick death.

I know I could kill myself, drive a knife through my heart. I can't bring myself to do it, I know I'm strong enough- it would be easiest. However I don't for Finnick, he doesn't need to see that. It would break him to see me die, even more to see me give up. I feel guilty that I'm doing this but he deserves better than me anyway- he'll move on eventually.

Hopefuly.

I whistle the soft tune of my song as I walk. The forest continues on as always, as steady and dark as ever before. I ignore the pain all night, my feet hurt, my head hurts. The voices. I just push myself forward until light.

Dawn breaks over the treeline, the bright orange sun rising slowly into the sky- casting colours of orange, pink, purple and yellow across the morning sky. I say goodbye to night as beams of light reflect around me.

The sun beats down on my jacket but I keep it on. Maybe it will keep the horrible images inside, the horrible things the light brings.

I reach the edge of the trees and step into the meadow. The sun causes the grass to shine golden in the sunlight, butterflies and small animals flutter over the flowers and prowl the grass. Looming in the distance is the dam. Rising looming from the ground, casting a shadow over the dark floor.

The darkness draws me near- a reflection of my soul and my heart. The shadow creeps farther across the meadow, as it does my heart.

"Come away little lamb, come away to the darkness" I sing and sprint off into the meadow. A small breeze causes my long loose hair to flow out behind me and I skip and dance across the smooth golden grass. I throw aside my pack, and strip of my jacket as I run. I let my loose t-shirt stream out behind me as I leave my things lying on the grass. Every breath hurts. I don't stop.

I run away like a deer runs from a wolf. "We are coming for you" I scream and twirl around on the spot. I laugh, I howl and I know I'm crazy. But I'm free, and I know soon in heaven I can dance around as well. I feel like I am defining the Capitol by singing and having a good time.

I reach the shadow casted by the dam and I skip past the pedestals. District 12 blowing up right before my eyes. I cast the image into the fire, and I feel better. A stray machete is lying on the ground. Ivan, his head swims in front of my eyes. I take an imaginary eraser and erase the image from my eyes. And like wind it blows from my mind, out into the sun around me.

I climb the side of the mountain. I scrape my knees, my hands, my feet. It doesn't hurt. Laughter how strange.

I stand on the rock facing the dam. I throw my arms out and creep to the edge of the water. I close my eyes and let the sunlight dance across from behind my eyelids. I feel the wind in my eyes, blowing across my outstretched arms and I smile. It's like I can fly, fly away from my problems.

As the sun climbs back into the ground and the moon comes out to play I look up at the stars. They twinkle down at me and I close my eyes again. Lodging the memory into my brain.

"When I die I want to dissolve into a million drops of water. I shall make the sea of heaven so fine that everyone will be in love with the life. And pay no worship to the earth around them for they will always love the sea and the sun. "

I let go. I fall forward feeling the wind in my hair. I know now that this is the place for me to be- and as I fall through the air I am not scared but excited. A new and better life is waiting for me, and I am finally brave enough to face it.

A/N: Romeo and Juliet faze. The last quote was kinda mix off it. Hope you liked this chapter, I know it was a little weird. But Annie is a little weird now so I thought it worked. I know I haven't posted in a while, I was in Cuba so I couldn't write for a while. Hope you don't mind and keep R & R ing. Thanks so much for the support, this chapter is for everyone of you.

Songs used in book and I listened to while writing this.

Team: Lorde

Royals: Lorde

365 days: ZZ Ward

Unwell: Matchbox Twenty

Red Hands: Walk Off The Earth

Pompeii: Bastille

Stars: Grace Potter

Sail: AWOLNATION

Into the Ocean: Blue October

Human: Christina Perri

Come Away To The Water: Maroon 5 (Hunger Games Album)

Brave: Sara Bareilles

All amazing songs :) listen to them! Thanks again ~Laura xxxxx


	14. Into the Ocean

14.

I want to swim away but don't know how;

sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean.

Let the waves come take me down;

let the hurricane set in motion, oh.

Let the rain of what I feel right now come down;

oh, let the rain come down.

~Into the Ocean; Blue October

Drip. Drop. Drip.

Rain? Is that rain?

Shouldn't I be dead?

Is there rain in heaven?

Drip. Drop. Drip.

No I hear the waves, larger they are, pushing me up against something, hard. Salty.

I pry my eyes open. I'm lying on my back floating in the water, my side hitting the dam with every large wave that comes forward. The clouds above me are a dark grey and giant drops are raining down upon me. Shouldn't I have drowned already? The waves are huge, some of them are even close to reaching over the side of the dam, actually if you look closely it seems the water in the dam has risen too. I look around for whatever is holding me up.

The belt. So that's what that thing is for. I try to pry it off with my frozen fingertips to no avail.

I was supposed to be done with everything, with this awful world we live in; but here I still am. It seems like heaven is not ready to take me. No matter how hard I try to make it there, apparently I am not done here.

But what really can I do? I'm floating on top of water in a swiftly rising dam, and I feel like I'm about to cry. A soft hum has started in the back of my mind and I know it's only a few moments until I break down. Why doesn't god want me?

"I'm reaching for this life within me. How can one stop this ending; I thought of just your face, relaxed and floated into space" Finnick's mind plays behind my closing eyelids when the voices start taunting me, the pain. How can I make this end? The pain.

"Come away little loss come away to the water" they chant over and over.

I try to clamp my hands over my ears but the pressure of the water is too much for me.

Crack.

A huge noise fills the air spilling through my thoughts and then I'm falling. Through a swirl of blue and white waves. Down down down I go and I think 'is it finally ending?' however when I hit the ground I follow the soft water and am swept away. The voices have left, disturbed by the commotion. I see pine trees and rocks swirl in the water beside me.

Flood. It's a flood.

Then I think of Oak, she didn't have a belt, she can't swim like I can she could never survive. I know it might be the same for the others, I could win this thing if I just stay afloat long enough. I don't want to survive, I don't want to survive this. I don't want to return to that would; I want to be at peace. I wish I was able to get the belt off before.

A huge wave crashes over my head and I'm pulled into the undertow. I gasp for breath and struggle to the top. With the help of the belt I reach open air and suck in breath.

Why didn't I let myself drown?

'Because your hearts not really in it' the voices taunt in my head.

'BOOM' a cannon distinctly goes off. Someones dead, someones drowned.

'BOOM' another unnecessary death.

'BOOM' only two more left. That means at least one of the careers are dead, or at least all of them.

'BOOM' I hope Oak is the one left, I really hope so. The I see someone struggling in the water ahead of me, someone with very familiar dark brown hair. So far she has managed to stay afloat but I don't know for how much longer.

I push forward with the current, using my skill from living in the fishing District. I eventually reach her side and grab her arm trying to keep her afloat.

"Annie" she splutters with relief "you're alright". I feel guilty for leaving her. I try to reply but the added weight and the water pulls me under and I struggle to lift us both to the surface. I manage to get us up for a breath before another wave comes and we are pulled in by the undertow. I struggle with her weight but eventually lift us above the water. Thunder rumbles ahead.

"We both know there is only one winner" she chokes out.

"It's gonna be you" I yell over the sound of the waves.

She gives me a sad but determined look "we both know I need you to survive this, if you drown I drown and then we're both dead".

"I would rather that!".

"I'm sorry Annie but it was never meant to be this way. Tell my family I love them" and she lets go of my hand. I try to reach for her again but her head slips under the water. I swim to where she disappeared but a wave crashes over my head and I'm drifted farther along.

'BOOM'

I sob tears streaming down my face. She sacrificed herself for me. I wish she hadn't, I wish she let me die.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our winner of the 70th annual Hunger Games! Annie Crest!" A few weeks ago I would have been very happy to hear those very words, to know I would be going home to Lynn, Finnick, my family. But no matter how much I love every single one of them, the darkness in my brain no longer threatens to consume me but already has. Sweet Annie Crest from District 4 is gone forever, and I don't know if she will ever return.

* * *

Soon a fancy silver hovercraft lowers a claw down towards the water and whisks me up towards its ranks. They put me under some sleeping aesthetic and whisk me away to be treated for whatever injuries I have sustained in the arena.

I wonder if they can fix a broken heart and mind.

Probably not.

I wake up with a bright yellow light shining in my eyes. I groggily roll me head to the side and find that I am lying in a comfortable bed, dressed only in a gown. The room around me is white, all white and I am being restrained to the table with metal bars.

The pain, oh the pain.

I scream I kick I thrash. Soon they have injected me again and I am pulled under. It's better that way, I sleep without any dreams or thoughts. It's like my brain has momentarily left me, which is nice.

I wake up in intervals after that. It's always the same, voices, pain. Screaming, kicking, thrashing. And every time I am pulled under into a blissful sleep. I do not eat when given food, I just scream. Eventually they give up and start injecting the stuff into me, I wish they would just let me die.

I wonder what the drug they keep giving me is. But like many of my other rational thoughts it slips away and is replaced by voices, and images upon images of the many deaths I witnessed. It looks like I redrew everything my eraser erased.

Everyone thinks their mind is a beautiful thing. However it plays tricks on you. Nasty things.

And no one can ever escape their mind.

Never? I wonder.

Nope. Never.

Maybe?

No.

Please.

No.

Just end?

But ending would be too easy. Wouldn't it?

Sometimes I wonder if this is why the Capitol has a winner. Not for hope, or mercy. To show the people that even if you escape you could never be happy. The Capitol owns everyone, everything and there is nothing any of us can do about it.

I pray for the day when someone is strong enough to do something about it.

To stop the Capitol.

I pray for them. I hope I see that day when the Capitol is brought down.

What a beautiful day.

Maybe then I will be whole again. Maybe then the darkness will leave me.

Hope is stronger than fear.

From that day forward I push myself to be healthy. To hold onto reality. To try and be whole. For Finnick.

Hope is stronger than fear.

I get through the next through days with Finnick's help. My prep team who sobs for me. Ceaser Flickerman who claps for me. The movie. The train. Home. My Family. They welcome me with open arms, they take care of me and I know then with there help I will be alright.

Hope is stronger than fear.

I am a living example of that very statement.

**The End**

**A/N:** So this is the end. Please don't be sad, I'll post the Epilogue soon don't worry. I know, I know this story was short and didn't last very long. BUt I really tried hard when writing this and I hope you guys see that. I hope in farewell that anyone who reads this story tells me what they thought of it, whether they loved it, hated it, are indifferent or more. I would love to know how I can improve on my fics and only you guys can help me. Thank you so much to all my faithful readers.

Like Paty4hale.

music lover from district 4

The Honey Crisp

girlonfire7953

All the lovely Guests who took the time to review.

And anyone else who bothered to read and reveiw. Your support means so much to me.

The Epilogue should be uploaded by tomorrow or the day after. xxxx

~Laura


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Come on Skinny Love please last the year;

pour a little salt you were never here.

My-my-my-my-my-my-m-my-m-my.

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.

Tell my love to wreck it all;

cut out all my ropes and let me fall.

My-my-my-my-my-my-m-my-m-my.

Right in the moment this order's tall.

Come on Skinny Love what happened here?

Suckle on the hope in light brassieres.

My-my-my-my-my-my-m-my-m-my.

Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

And who will fall far behind?

Come on Skinny Love.

~ Skinny Love: Birdy

My life after those days are not dark nor light, but stuck in the middle of night and day. An endless cycle of living, driven by one who wishes she didn't survive. However I had good days, days I went on picnics with Finnick or went swimming. Truthfully at the beginning I strayed from the lapping waves, the memories too strong for my disgruntled brain, but as the years passed I grew strong and brave enough to slip back into the water.

Back home. Where I belong.

All around I was seen as crazy, but it doesn't matter to me what they think. It might have been triggered by my breakdown in Oak's District, me begging her family to forgive me as tears streamed down their faces. As her mother thanked me and kissed me on the cheek.

Saying she could see how much I meant to Oak.

Then there where the endless days where Finnick was whisked away to the Capitol, pray to all those wicked girls. I know now that he was being forced the whole time, that he had nothing to do with it. That he hates it,

I feel ashamed I ever thought otherwise.

Every day Lynn would come over and spend the day. She made it through her years without getting reaped as did my sister. My mother died a year after I came home from the flu. Which sent me into another spout of depression. Could the world get any worse.

Life picked up after that. Things got better.

Lynn got married to a handsome man named Derek. I was a bridesmaid at their little wedding on the beach. The fish was excellent.

I ran my dad's old shop with the help of Emmy. She was the face in the store most of the time, most of the time it was too hard for me. Sometimes however I could be seen skipping around the small shop. Just like old times.

I didn't return to school, there was only one more year and I couldn't handle it. I was taunted by the other students. They felt it was only by lucky chance that I made it out. They were all certain I had truly become the crazy Cresta they always thought me to be. I didn't mind. It was true.

It was all so true.

The nightmares were horrible. I would wake up tangled in my sheets the sweat beading on my forehead. Screaming.

One would never forget the games. Ever

I spent 5 whole years waiting for something to change, someone to overthrow the Capitol. Something to change.

It happened on a hot september day. I remember being strong enough to attend the reaping that day. I remember watching with sad faces as the two tributes, careers volunteer. As Finnick smiles reassuringly from his chair. Mouthing the words 'I love you'. I tried not to cry when I watched the other reapings that night.

The 12 year old from 11 broke my heart. As well as the girl who volunteered for her sister in 12. Then, I thought the boy and the girl wouldn't stand a chance, 12 never did.

However throughout the games they steadily progressed. Working together out of love. Sweet skinny love.

I whistled again, I danced again. It was good to see 12 doing so well.

Then it was final three and I could be found leaning forward in my seat watching the last fight. Secretly I hoped the pair won, Cato didn't deserve it the way they did. Then he falls over the side and I watch sadly as he is torn apart by mutts.

My hands over my eyes.

Day breaks on screen. Peeta threatens to bleed out. Then the announcement is made.

"The recent rule change has been...revoked. There may only be one winner".

I cry. I scream in frustration. Can the Capitol become any worse. Could they being more heartless?.

However everything changes when Katniss Everdeen, the girl of fire pulls out those damn berries.

How could I have known that the rebellion I always waited for would come in the face of a-

Mocking Jay.

A/N: I know it's not long but I don't think Epilogues are supposed to be. Just to show how Annie progressed through those 5 years. I don't know whether or not I'm gonna do a sequel. I know a lot more happens but I'm stuck on how I could write it. Should I do something in Finnicks P.O.V in the Quarter Quell or something like that? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME! Please review it would mean a lot to me to know that people appreciate this story.

The song at the beginning 'Skinny Love' was my inspiration of this fic. Please listen to it!

Lots of Love and hope everyone is having a wonderful day.

xoxox

**~Yours truly~**


End file.
